The Stratton Dairy Farm
by countrysunshine
Summary: Miranda is snatched from the streets in the middle of the night and taken to a farm that she later learns is a human cow farm. Annie Stratton is mesmerized by Miranda, but soon learns that not only is her husband infatuated with the young girl, so are her sons. This has a little something for everyone, lactation, female/female, female/male, nipple stimulation and a lot of sex.
1. Chapter 1

Miranda sat huddled down and terrified in the back of a truck that reeked of urine. She and two other girls had been snatched up and tossed into the back of what looked to her like a cattle truck, the big semis used to haul cows from one farm to another.

On the opposite side of the truck were eight other girls chattering like nothing had happened. The young girl sitting beside Miranda started to cry, and she slipped an arm around her.

"It will be ok."

"Where are they taking us?" She whispered.

Miranda shook her head and hugged the girl close. "I have no idea.

Miranda must have nodded off. The truck bucked and shifted, startling her. She tried hard to see where they might be, but it was pitch black dark, and she couldn't see a thing.

The truck finally stopped and the back was lifted up. There were three very good looking muscular guys standing on the ground to help the girls out. One caught Miranda's eye. She smiled shyly as he helped her down.

"Ok." One of the men shut the back of the truck, "strip and line up against that wall."

The eight girls that sat on the opposite side of them seemed unbothered by the instructions and started stripping down to their undies.

"You three better get your clothes off." The blue eyed doll said softly, "mother will be down here soon, and she will be pissed if you are not lined up for inspection."

Miranda slipped out of her jeans and blazer, and slid her underwear down. She tossed her socks and boots to the side and pulled her shirt off. Two of the men who had put her into the back of the truck stood across the room, arms folded over their chests watching her. She pulled her bra off and heard a groan come from one of them as her huge 44hh tits came tumbling out.

The girls were put against the wall. The were weighed and measured, and put back against the wall in a line. The door flew open and a woman with short dark hair came walking in. She eyed Miranda, licking her lips.

"Now, who here was traded from Lassiters?" The eight girls on the end raised their hands. "boys, take them to the pens." she looked at the remaining three girls. "you three have never been on a farm, I take it?" Miranda shook her head no, "Well," she nodded to the only man left, who looked like he was no more than twenty, "Jake, go and get Matthew and Michael, these girls will need injections."

Injections, for what. Miranda raised her hand and the woman nodded.

"Can I ask, what are we getting injections for?"

"Lactation." the woman eyed her, "the boys didn't tell you?"

"No."

"This is Stratton Farm honey."

"A Dairy Farm?" one of the other girls spoke up.

"Yes, a human dairy farm. You girls are my hucows. You will be given injections, and oral medication three times a day, and have your nipples stimulated until you start to produce milk."

"Then what will happen?" Miranda was shaking.

"You will be milked, and bred."

"Bred?"

"Yes, by my bulls." She nodded to Jake, "I have six."

"Bulls?"

"Yes, my husband Hampton, and my boys, "Matthew, Michael, Paul, Neal, and Jake." she smiled, "They have to take injections too." she clapped her hands, "Michael, you take that one, Matthew, you take her." She pointed to Miranda, "and Jake, you take her." she gestured with her hand, "Well, lets get on with it, its after midnight."

Jake took Miranda by the arm and led her into a small room. He told her to get onto a type of examining table and he slipped on a pair of gloves. Miranda was nervous and scared. He must have sensed it as he drew up a vial of medication.

"You don't have to be afraid, I wont hurt you."

"Where.. where does that have to go?"

"Into your milk duct."

"H.. how do you know where..."

He laid the syringe down onto the counter and started to squeeze and paw her nipple. He pulled her nipple taut with one hand and picked up the syringe. Just then, Miranda heard a blood curdling scream come from the next room. She gave Jake a terrified look.

"This may sting.. but.. I am not rough like they are... it wont hurt."

Miranda closed her eyes and gripped the side of the table as she felt the needle go in. Jake found the duct in her other breast and drew up another vial of medication.

"There," He tossed the needles into a Sharps container.

"Are we done?" Just then, she heard a series of moans and "oh god's" coming from across the hall. "Is she... "

"Cumming, probably." He slipped on a pair of clean gloves and got onto a stool in front of her, "your nipples become really sensitive after the injections, so having an orgasm isn't out of the ordinary."

Miranda watched as he started to pull on her nipples, and he was right. She could feel her pussy start to dampen, and began moving her hips.

"You have colostrum already." He whispered, continuing with the action on her nipples. Miranda felt something against her leg and looked down to see that Jake was sporting an enormous erection. She could faintly detect a wet spot on the front of the scrub pants he was wearing.

"Well." The door flew open and Mrs Stratton, accompanied by who Miranda assumed to be Mr Stratton, walked in, "how are things going in here?"

"Just fine mother," Jake rolled Miranda's nipples between his fingers, and she started to move her hips faster. Her breathing was coming in short puffs. "Oh please Lord" She silently prayed, "Don't let me cum in front of these people."

"Hampton, look." Annie Stratton ran her finger over Miranda's erect nipple, "She already has liquid."

"Yeah, I see that." Jake's dad laid his hand on his son's shoulder. "Pull on them son, and twist them, not too hard."

Annie brushed Miranda's hair back, "Hampton, I think I want this one to be mine."

"Whatever you wish princess." Hampton smiled at his wife.

"My own personal hucow" she kissed Miranda's cheek, "You can come up to the house with us, as soon as Jake finishes with you."

Mr and Mrs Stratton left, thankfully. Jake, to Miranda's shock, stood up and laid the table she was resting on back some, and then bent and started to suck her breast.

Miranda couldn't take it anymore and bucked her hips up, cumming hard. Jake wasn't finished, and sucked the other breast for what felt like an eternity.

"It tastes like you have milk." He reached behind him and picked up two metal tubes.

"What are those things?"

"Its part of a milking machine." He rubbed some type of lube onto her already sensitive nipples and slid the tubes on. He turned on the machine and Miranda felt her nipples pulled, hard, then the machine let go and started to pump. It hurt at first, but then the sensation felt like Jake's mouth had, mixed with what felt like a feather going over her nipples really fast.

"Yeah, you have milk." He picked up a small bottle attached to the machine and to Miranda's shock, white milk was pouring out of her.

"You will still have the injections." he turned the machine off and picked up two warm rags and laid them over her breasts. "Just lay there for a second."

"Jake, your mom said that you guys had to take injections too."

He nodded, "We do."

"What for."

"To make our sperm more potent. It also makes our cocks and balls bigger."

"Can I see?"

Jake hesitated for a second, and then looked out the window of the exam room to be sure that no one was looking. He turned to Miranda and slid his scrub pants down revealing the biggest cock she'd ever seen. His balls were huge too. Miranda reached out her hand and he stopped her.

"Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because, I am already pretty aroused, and if you touch me, well, I wont be responsible for what happens." He pulled his pants back up, "and mother has already claimed you as hers."

"I don't understand what that means."

"You will be her personal cow." He busied himself counting vials of medication. "she wants you to stay up at the house, and... "

"What?" Miranda was starting to get pissed, "I deserve to know Jake."

"My mother, has a fetish, I guess you could say." he sat on the end of the table, "she loves women's breasts, and their milk, and I guess, when she saw your tits, well that was that."

"Has she ever had a woman like that before?"

"She has. They were traded to other farms."

"Why?"

"Because, my dad wasn't permitted to breed them" He reached for her hand, "we should get you on down to the pens."

Jake led her down a long hallway to a room filled with cots. There had to be at least fifty women in there. Miranda looked over at Jake and he pointed to a bed by the door. "You take that one." He handed her a blanket, "and get plenty of sleep, the days start pretty early around here."

The woman in the cot beside Miranda propped her self up on her arm, "This the first farm you have ever been on?"

Miranda nodded.

"Well, this one isn't bad at all."

"How many have you been on?"

"This will be number five for me." she sighed, "this one is a lot better than the last farm I was on."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh honey, we didn't sleep in beds, like this. we slept in a stall. We had no bathroom, no way to get clean. It was horrid." She rolled her eyes, "And those milking machines they had hurt like hell."

Miranda noticed a table in the corner of the room.

"What is that?"

"That is a breeding table." the woman laughed, "this really is your first time isn't it?"

Miranda nodded.

"The table is slanted, so that the bulls sperm doesn't run out of you. There are holes in the table where your breasts go, then they attach the milking machine to you. Sometimes the bulls fuck us while we are milked, and other times, there is a stimulator, you know, that you can hump, to rub your clit while you are milked." She smiled, "it feels really good."

Miranda laid back and pulled the blankets up over her.

THE NEXT MORNING

Miranda squinted as the overhead lights came on. The boys walked in carrying platters of steaming food. The girls sat down at the long tables in the next room and ate breakfast. Miranda wondered what was in store for her.

"Well, good morning." Mrs Stratton walked in dressed in a tight red leather suit. "how did my angels sleep."

Mutters of fine and great filled the room.

"Well, the breeding will begin as soon as your food settles." She pointed to Miranda and the other two girls, "you three need to come with me, its time for your injections and stimulation."

Jake gave her the injections and then was told by his mother that she and Mr Stratton would take care of the stimulation. Jake nodded and left the room.

"We will take you up to the house now Miranda." Annie Stratton smiled at her.

Miranda climbed into the back seat of the truck and listened to Mrs Stratton chattering away about nothing imparticular. Mr Stratton parked the truck in front of a huge mansion and walked to the back of the truck to open the door for Miranda.

"Now." Annie Stratton led her up a huge staircase. The whole house reminded her of Gone With The Wind. "you will sleep in here," She opened the door, "this room gives me access to you, and the two older boys sleep on the other side."

Miranda nodded.

"In the closet, you will find the outfits that I have picked for you to wear." she pulled a pair of purple and black leather pants out of the closet, "all of the pants have zippers in he crotch, for easy access, and the tops have hooks, so that I can un hook your shirt and milk you anytime I want."

Miranda nodded.

"I will leave and give you some privacy, and then Mr Stratton and I will be back to stimulate your breasts."

Miranda sat on the bed and picked up the top. It looked more like a tank top that a nursing mother would wear. She slipped the outfit on and stood in front of the mirror. To her shock, she looked incredibly sexy.

There was a tap at the door and Mrs Stratton stuck her head in.

"OH, Hampton, you have got to see this." She clapped her hands together. "you are so sexy."

"Yes, she is." Hampton Stratton smiled at her, "may I breed her my love?"

Annie Stratton gave her husband an up and down look, "Perhaps."

"Now." Annie laid Miranda back onto the bed and unhooked the top. "I don't want you to be nervous, you wont produce milk if you are." she started rolling Miranda's nipples between her fingers, "Oh you have nice, fat suckable nipples."

Miranda sat back on her palms and tilted her head back. She remembered a bi sexual friend of hers saying how different it felt for a woman to make love to you than a man. Miranda was getting turned on, fast. Annie laid her back on the bed, straddling her, continuing to play with her nipples.

"How does that feel?"

"Good." Miranda panted.

"Hampton, why don't you come up here and play with her tits for a while."

Annie unzipped the crotch of the pants Miranda was wearing and squealed when she parted her pussy lips.

"Oh my gosh, her clit is so big." Annie slid her finger over it, "it almost looks like a little penis."

Annie slid the pants off Miranda and started to lick her pussy, taking the swollen clit between her lips.

"OH Hampton, you simply must taste her, she is delicious."

"I will darling." He looked down at Miranda, tossing her sweaty head back and forth on the pillow and smiled, "you are driving her wild honey."

"Hamp, you have to taste her." Annie slid down the end of the bed, "she tastes so sweet."

Hampton took the swollen clit between his lips as Annie sucked Miranda's tits. "OH honey, her milk is delicious too."

"I want to fuck her." Hampton lifted his head from Miranda's pussy, "My cock is about to bust."

"Not today." Annie smiled, "Oh Hamp, don't leave her there like that," she shook her head, "Make her cum."

Annie reached across the bed and grabbed a huge something unlike Miranda had ever seen.

"What is that?"

"Its a bull cock." Annie laughed, "Oh don't look like that, Hampton uses this thing on me all the time. It has ridges all over it, oh it feels so good, much better than a man. " she ran her hand up and down it, "You are not a virgin are you?"

Miranda shook her head no.

Annie handed the bull cock to Hampton and went to work on Miranda's huge breasts. While she sucked Miranda's tits, she began to finger herself.

Hampton eased the cock into Miranda, an inch at the time, rubbing her clit the whole time.

"OH.. OH GOD." Miranda grabbed a handful of the sheet, lifting her hips, her pussy taking in the huge bull dildo. "Fuck me harder."

"Oh I like this girl" Hampton laughed, rubbing her clit faster, "you made a good choice with this one Annie."

"Your tits, are magnificent, aren't they Hamp?"

He nodded. 'Yes they are sweetie."

"Oh.. it.. it feels so good." Miranda panted.

"Are we going to breed her lover?" Hampton kept slowly pushing the bull cock in and out of her.

"OH, I don't know, we may." Annie sucked and licked Miranda's nipples, "would you like that Miranda? To be fucked eight or nine times a day by my bulls?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Well, we will put you in a private breeding room, not out in the open like the other girls."

Miranda bucked her hips. her body jerking and vibrating and had the most powerful orgasm she could ever remember.

"Oh my... I have never had sex like that before."

"Well," Annie smiled, brushing her hair back, "there is more where that came from, a lot more."

After lunch, Miranda was given her injections and once again, fucked and stimulated by Mr and Mrs Stratton. Miranda had noticed that Mr Stratton sported quite a bulge, and Annie had noticed her looking at him.

"Hampton has a gorgeous cock, all my bulls do." Annie smiled and sipped her lemonade. She and Miranda were on the back patio, enjoying the sun.

Annie slipped her sunglasses off and looked over at Miranda.

"How do you like it here?"

"Its fine." She nodded.

"Well, I guess I should tell you that, the night you came here, I told my boys to bring me a cow.. with the biggest set of tits they could find." she sighed, "and they did."

"Why?"

"I have always loved women's breasts Miranda, that doesn't make me weird, at least I don't think so. I can remember watching my aunt breast feed her child, and I wondered what a woman's nipple in my mouth would feel like, what her milk would taste like. " she rubbed Miranda's arm and smiled, "you are not the first hucow I have had, personally, but you are the best one so far."

Miranda didn't know whether to be appaled or flattered.

"Well, why don't we walk down to the barn, see how the breeding is going."

"I need to ask you a question Miranda."

"Ok."

"Are you interested, in being bred?"

Miranda shrugged, "I guess so."

"Well, I want you to observe, the breeding process is a lengthy one, and it sometimes takes months for a hucow to become pregnant."

"What happens to the babies, you know, when they are born."

"They stay here. I don't trade to other farms, I will accept hucows from other farms, I guess that is why the herd is so large."

They stepped into the barn and all Miranda could hear were grunts and women cumming. They stopped at an open door and there were four women, laid across breeding tables. Their breasts were hooked to milking machines and the bulls were fucking them as they were milked.

The oldest bull, she thought she'd heard called Matthew, was pumping his cock in and out of a blonde haired hucow. He grabbed her hips and thrust two or three times before tossing his head back and groaning. He withdrew his cock, that was rock hard and huge, and went to the next woman.

"So, that is what they do, all day long? Just go from one girl to the next fucking them?"

"Yes, and its called breeding, not fucking."

Miranda nodded and walked behind Annie into her office.

"So, would you like to be bred?"

"I.. I guess so."

"Well, we wont breed you this way." Annie lit a cigarette and sat back, "We have a private breeding room at the house, we will use it."

"Mrs Stratton, how many times.. "

"They boys will breed until their sperm is spent and their cocks are flaccid, it will take several hours."

Miranda nodded.

"Would you like to be milked?"

Miranda put her hand over her breast. She nodded mechanically.

"Well, lets go back up to the house." she smiled, "we can use the machine there."

Annie hooked Miranda up to the milking machine and turned it on low. The machine started gently pulling her nipples. Annie unzipped the crotch of the pants Miranda was wearing and started rubbing her clit.

"I will be right back, are you going to be ok?"

Miranda nodded and Annie walked out, returning with the bull cock. She kept rubbing Miranda's clit and then slowly inserted the cock.

"Oh.. god that feels good." Miranda closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, lifting her hips up to match Annie's thrusting.

"Have you ever had sex with a woman before Miranda?"

She shook her head no.

"Well." Annie sped up, pushing the cock in and out a little faster, "my girlfriends will be coming over tomorrow. and I cannot wait for them to meet you." She smiled, "We get kind of, well, kinky, and Hamp joins us, so if you don't mind sharing your milk, we will show you one hell of a good time."

Miranda nodded. She grabbed the sides of the table as Annie turned the dial of the machine. "Those injections are working nicely." Annie rubbed Miranda's clit faster "your milk is nice and white."

Annie turned the machine off, and then attached some sort of small tube onto Miranda's clit. She hit a switch on the wall and the tube started to pull Miranda's clit in and out in a slow sucking motion. Annie straddled Miranda on the table and pressed her breasts together, sucking one sensitive nipple and then the other.

"I want you to cum for me, my beautiful hucow" Annie smiled at her, "will you?"

Miranda nodded, begging Annie to suck her tits some more. Before she knew it, a powerful orgasm was coming out of her."

"Oh, I cannot wait to watch the boys with you." Annie smiled, pulling the tube from Miranda's clit. She inserted her fingers into her and pulled them out, licking the juices from her fingers, "and my Bridge club is going to love you."

Annie closed the door and Miranda laid there, staring at the ceiling. Maybe being here wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda dressed the next morning and joined Mr and Mrs Stratton and their sons in the downstairs dining room.

"Good Morning" Mrs Stratton smiled at her.

"Morning." She thanked the son she thought was named Neal for holding her chair for her.

"Well, what is on the agenda for today?"

"We have more breeding to do," Jake spoke up, "and we had a delivery this morning."

"Oh, wonderful." Annie clapped her hands together. "Boy or girl."

"Two girls."

"That's nice."

They ate in silence for a while, until Mrs Stratton spoke up, "My bridge club is meeting this morning, we will be in the library, so unless there is an emergency, do not disturb us. " Annie shot a look at Jake, who was staring at Miranda, "Jake, is there a reason you are STARING at my hucow?"

"No mother." He looked down at his lap.

"Miranda, if you are finished dear, why don't you go upstairs and prepare yourself for the meeting. " Annie sipped her coffee, "I have taken the liberty of laying an outfit out for you."

"Thank you." She excused herself and went upstairs.

Miranda closed the door and gasped when she realized that Mr Hampton was in her room.

"Mr Hampton, I…."

"Shh." He put a finger to her lips. He sat on the bed and pulled her to him, "you are so sexy."

"I.. Mrs Hampton told me to get ready for.. "

"I know," he smiled, "I will be joining you, and I cant wait." He stood up and took her hand, running it over his erection, "you see, how excited I am. " he looked down the front of her shirt, "you are leaking."

"I.. Jake hasn't given me my injection yet and… "

"I will be right back."

Miranda nervously twisted her hands. What if Mrs Stratton came in and caught them. The door opened and Hampton walked in carrying two syringes.

"Lie down." He smiled at her, removing his pants. Miranda couldn't believe how big he was.

"God your tits are amazing." He pawed them for a second before finding her milk duct and injecting the medication. He moved to the other breast, and after injecting her, tossed the needles into a sharps container in the bathroom. He got on his knees in front of her and started pulling her nipples.

"I want you to suck my cock Miranda.. slow.. Annie doesn't do that anymore."

"If she comes in here.."

"The door is locked."

Miranda nodded and pulled his semi hard cock into her mouth as best she could. His cock was long, and large, and she had a problem getting all of him into her mouth.

"Oh.. that feels good." He rolled her nipples, milk squirting everywhere.. "I will make you have an orgasm, just as soon as I have one, and I want you to swallow."

Hamp rocked his hips, pushing his cock in and out of her mouth. His body jerked and he hissed, letting his load go. Miranda had tasted semen before, but his tasted a lot different.

"Now." He lowered his head, taking an erect nipple between his lips. He snaked his hand down her leg and found the ripe bud nestled between her pussy lips and started rubbing. "Its your turn to cum."

Within seconds, Miranda was writhing under him. He took the opportunity to catch her in the throes, burying his head into her throbbing cunt.

He wiped his mouth and smiled at her, "I want to fuck you so bad.. but not now." He wiped his cock off and nodded toward the bathroom, "you go on in and shower. I don't want Annie to know what we just did, and she has a built in radar."

Hampton came out of Miranda's room carrying the Sharps container, smiling at Annie who was coming down the hall.

"Where did you go?"

"Jake needed to get down to the barn, so I gave Miranda her injections."

Annie folded her arms over her chest, "Yeah, I just bet you did."

He smiled and patted her cheek, "Don't be jealous my love. "He smiled, "what time do the girls arrive?"

"They will be here within the hour."

"I will make sure the supplies are in the library."

Annie couldn't help but think that something other than Miranda's lactation injections had gone on between the two of them.

LATER THAT MORNING

"Welcome ladies, welcome." Annie Stratton walked into the library wearing a white sundress. "I hope that you are ready to have some fun."

"We are, and where is this voluptuous hucow you keep talking about Annie."

"Oh, she will be right down." Annie sat down in the chair by the window. "she is getting dressed."

"Annie" One of the women leaned up, "I overheard Hamp say she is a 44hh?"

"Yes, she has gorgeous tits." Annie smiled, "And wait until you see her clit."

Miranda walked into the library, followed by Mr Stratton. He closed the double doors leading into the library and smiled at the women.

"Hamp." Annie nodded to the bar, "will you be a dear and pour us drinks." She took Miranda's hand, "water for this one."

Miranda looked around the room, half smiling at the women who were seated in a semi circle around the room. She wondered if these women were like Mrs Stratton.

"Hamp." Annie tossed her head back, "Did you make sure that the supplies were down here?"

"Yes honey," he held up the bull cock, "I sure did."

"Well." Annie smiled, "Miranda, why don't you take your top off, show these ladies what beautiful tits you have."

Miranda nervously slipped out of the top and stood in the middle of the room feeling like a sow at an auction.

"May I dear?" Hampton smiled at his wife and she nodded.

He told Miranda to sit down in a chair in the middle of the room. It was time for her lactation injections. She liked it when he gave the injections. He stimulated her nipple while he was giving her the shot, and it didn't hurt as bad. When he had done both breasts, he slid a portable milking machine beside her and took his time lubricating her nipples. He told her to turn around, and bend over the chair, letting her large breasts dangle down. He hooked her up to the machine and got behind her, rubbing her pussy.

"Look at her nipples." one woman remarked, "they look very tasty. Annie dear, I do hope that you will give us a sample."

Annie nodded, turning her attention back to Hampton and Miranda.

"Breed her Hampton."

"My pleasure." he slid out of his pants and continued to rub her pussy, making sure she was well lubricated. Then, he eased his cock into her.

"How does that feel Miranda?" Annie said quietly.

"Good... oh god it feels so good."

"Do you like Hampton breeding you?"

"Yes." Miranda didn't know what felt better, her tits being milked, or his huge cock fucking her.

"Are you going to cum?" Annie stood up and walked over to them. She got on her knees in front of Miranda and started sucking her clit.

Miranda cried out, hanging on to the chair in front of her for dear life. She felt Hampton's huge cock start to pulse and she knew his orgasm was coming. My lord this man was good.

"Fuck her harder Hamp." Annie pulled the swollen clit between her lips and reached up, tugging on the machine hooked to Miranda's tit.

"Oh. god do that again." Miranda hissed. "Please do it again."

"Oh. I can do much better." Annie unhooked the machine and told two of the women who desired to get onto the floor and suck Miranda's succulent nipples.

"You wont be disappointed, I assure you, her milk is delicious." She ran her finger over Miranda's dripping pussy and licked her fingers, "and her pussy is too."

Hampton was in another world, slowly pumping his cock in and out of this sexy woman.

Miranda could barely focus with so many sensations going through her. There were two women sucking milk from her, while Annie sucked her clit and Hampton fucked her. Her ears were buzzing, and she felt light headed. She had a powerful orgasm, rocking back against Hampton taking in as much of his cock as she could.

"Oh my." The woman on Miranda's left got up, "That was simply wonderful."

"Well" Annie smiled, "You others don't worry, you will get a chance too." she smiled and patted Miranda's cheek, "Would you like it if Hamp fucked you again?"

"Yes.. I mean.. if its ok with you."

Annie laughed, "Yes, its fine with me." she sat down on the loveseat and patted the empty cushion beside her, "Mary Ellen, why don't you come and sit by me, and we can have some of Miranda's milk."

Mary Ellen bolted off the couch and sat beside Annie. Miranda bent over, offering each woman a milk filled tit.

Hampton was in heaven. He looked around the room as the women seated in the semi circle started fingering their pussies. He looked back over at Miranda, bent over, one tit in Annie's mouth and the other in Mary Ellens.

Each woman got a turn milking Miranda, and a few ate her pussy.

All too soon, the afternoon turned to evening, and the women said their goodbyes. Annie came back into the library and took Miranda's hands.

"Thank you, for being so generous, and treating my guests so well"

"You are welcome"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes.. I did actually."

"Well, the club meets twice a month, but we can do it twice a week, if you'd like."

"I.. well.. that is up to you Mrs Stratton."

"Call me Annie." She caressed the girls cheek, "May I call you Randi?"

"Yes.. I guess so."

"Well, Randi, its time for your injection and stimulation." she smiled, "and since Hamp seemed to enjoy it so much, I may just let him have you again."

"I.. I would like that."

"Would you now." Annie smiled, "well.. I do enjoy watching you cum.. and be pleasured." the smile turned to a snarl, "but you remember one thing, you are MINE."

Miranda watched the woman walk down the hallway and then up the stairs. When she was halfway up she called to Miranda.

"Yes ma'm"

"Be in the examining room in five minutes for your injections."

Miranda nodded and started up stairs.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Miranda was sitting on the table in the upstairs exam room waiting for her injection. It would be the last one for the night. The other girls hated them, but she didn't mind. Especailly when the nipple stimulation started.

"Well." The door opened and Mr Stratton walked in, "Annie wont be joining us tonight."

"Why?"

"She has a horrible headache, if you don't mind, Matthew, will be assisting me."

Miranda looked at the dark haired man. "Where is Jake?"

"Breeding." Hampton gestured with his hand, "Take your top off."

Miranda was suddenly shy, not because of Mr Hampton, but because of his son. He'd never seen her before.

"Ok, you ready?" she nodded and he started rolling her nipple between his fingers. Miranda closed her eyes and let out a moan, and Hamp stuck the needle in. He rolled her nipple for a few more seconds before moving to the other side.

"Tonight will be a little different."

"How?"

"Stand up for a second."

Miranda stood up and Hamp slid the piece of foam rubber off the table.

"Lay down, and put your tits here." he pointed to the holes. "I will raise the table up just a little." He looked back at Matthew and smiled, "And then, Matthew is going to fuck you while I milk you."

"Milk me how.. the machine.."

"Oh the machine is downstairs honey." He rubbed her shoulder, "Besides, I prefer to milk with my mouth."

Miranda nodded and Hamp helped her onto the table. It was raised slightly, and Matthew told her to get onto her knees. He slid a pillow under her so she would be more comfortable.

"Let me suck her tits, get her lubricated, then, you can fuck her as long as you want to."

Miranda was more turned on than she had ever been. She could feel his mouth, gently sucking her breast, but she couldn't see him doing it. While he sucked one breast, he played with the nipole of the other one.

"Oh.. Mr Stratton.. I am..."

"Cum honey.. its ok." he kept up the action on her tits. "How does it feel?"

"Oh.. it feels so good." she panted.

Matthew rubbed his cock over her ass before sliding it in.

Miranda felt something hitting her clit, and remembered what the girl had told her on that first night. She had said that there was some type of clit stimulator attached to the table. It was certainly doing its job, because before Miranda knew it, she was cumming hard.

"Did you enjoy that honey" Hampton sat her up and she nodded. "well, I will let Matthew finish the milking, and I will be right back."

Hampton returned with the bull cock, which he used on her while Matthew sucked her tits dry. Then, while Matthew sucked her clit, Hampton had his turn once again fucking that sweet pussy of hers.

Miranda and Hamp snuck downstairs for a drink and another quick fuck before bedtime.

"Is this what you do all day?" Miranda downed the drink, "have sex?"

"We use to, Annie and me." He sighed, "then she lost interest." He shook his head, "I was horny as hell one night, and her hucow was getting out of the shower." he ran his finger around the top of the glass. "Annie caught us fucking and became enraged, and traded her."

"But, Mrs Stratton told me she didn't trade.."

"She doesn't, unless they betray her." he kissed the back of her hand, "I enjoy breeding with you very much, but we have to be careful that we don't get caught."

Miranda went to her room and brushed her teeth, and prepared for bed. Every garment Mrs Stratton had purchased for her was some type of nursing garment. This sleep tank had hooks that came down to expose your breast so you could nurse. Miranda slipped it over her head and was about to climb into bed when there was a tap at her door.

"Come in."

"I am glad you aren't in bed yet." Annie smiled at her. "did you have fun this afternoon?"

"I hate to admit it, but yes, I did."

"Well, I am glad." Annie sat down on the edge of the bed, "My last cow wasn't as.. well... adventurous as you are."

"I never knew how good a woman's mouth felt."

"Very gentle." She nodded.

"Well, I was just about to..."

"Miranda, I don't want you sneaking around with Hamp." Annie said rather matter of factly, "if you want to breed with him, just say so."

Miranda nodded. "Ok."

"And as far as the boys go, well, why don't we have you choose one, for each night."

Miranda nodded again.

"I want you to be happy here." she sighed, "and sexually satisfied, I know that you, being a woman, need a lot more than just.. "

"I liked it, you know, when you."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did.. a lot."

Annie smiled and slid her hand under Miranda's sleep tank. "You are very beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You were the perfect choice." Annie smiled, "lay back."

Miranda lifted her arms as Annie slid the tank off of her. Annie straddled her, pawing her tits, rolling her nipples between her fingers.

"I love your tits." Annie sighed, "I dream about sucking them, and licking your pussy."

Miranda didn't know what to say, so she just laid there, enjoying the attention her breasts were getting.

Annie climbed off the bed and told Miranda she would be right back. In a few minutes, she returned with a small red vibrator, and the massive bull cock.

"Now, lets see how you like this." Annie slid the vibrator over Miranda's now wet clit, and started to fuck her with the bull cock. Miranda sighed and closed her eyes, loving the feel of the stimulation, and the cock going in and out of her.

"We need someone to suck your tits honey." Annie walked over to the phone and in a few minutes, Hampton walked in.

"Suck her tits while I fuck her Hamp."

"My pleasure." he smiled at her and straddled her. He started rubbing her nipples with his thumbs.

"Oh god that feels good." Miranda cooed. "don't stop."

Hamp smiled and kept sliding his thumbs over the taut buds.

Annie rolled the vibrator over her clit, pumping the cock in and out of her.

"Hamp, lets switch places." Annie handed him the vibrator, "why don't you fuck her."

"Thought you'd never ask."

"What were you doing?" Annie climbed onto the bed.

"Just rub her nipples, really slow not too much pressure." Hamp started rubbing her clit with the vibrator, "we can milk her after she cums a couple of times."

"That feel good baby?" Annie smiled at her. Miranda nodded, barely coherent. She was riding the wave of ecstacy they were taking her on. She was on a high she never wanted to come down from.

Hamp slid his cock into her, never taking the vibrator off her clit. Miranda came so hard she almost bucked both he and Annie onto the floor. Then, they got on either side of her, emptying her tits while Hamp fucked her with the bull cock and Annie rubbed her clit with the vibrator.

Miranda had never felt this way before. Hamp and Annie both kissed her goodnight, Hamps hand lingering a little too long on Miranda's breast for Annie's liking.

"We will see you in the morning dear."

"Can... can we do that again tomorrow.?"

Hamp laughed, "Yes.. good night my dear."

Miranda fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about the incredible sex she'd just had with the Strattons.


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda went downstairs the next morning to discover that she had missed breakfast. Annie had told her to make herself at home, so she poured herself a cup of coffee and was about to pop a bagel into the toaster when Mrs Stratton joined her in the kitchen.

"You were sleeping so soundly, I hated to wake you." Annie smiled, "did you sleep well?'

"Yes."

"Good." Annie smiled, "I want you to go with me down to the breeding room."

"Now, today?"

"Yes."

"Ok… I will need to change first."

"I kind of like what you are wearing." Annie smiled at her.

"I am in my nightclothing."

"Well, don't forget, you will need your injections." Annie smiled, "we can probably start milking you at least three times a day now too, maybe four."

Miranda nodded. She guessed this meant her time in the main house was done, and she would be joining the others in the barn.

"I will get my things together and.."

"Your things toge… why?"

"Doesn't this mean that I will be going back to the barn with the others?"

"Oh no." Annie shook her head. She walked over to Miranda and unhooked the straps of the tank, "You are all mine." Annie lowered her head and pulled Miranda's nipple into her mouth.

Someone cleared their throat, and Annie looked up to see Neal, son number four, standing there.

"Neal, I don't think you have met Miranda yet."

"No, I haven't. "He smiled and extended his hand, "nice to meet you."

"You too."

"I have a wonderful idea." Annie clapped her hands. "Neal, Randi needs her injections and.. "

"Mother I have never done that."

"Well, go and get your father, and then meet us down in the private breeding room in the barn."

Annie turned her attention back to Miranda's leaking tit.

"Neal, what are you waiting for,, directions? Go."

He sighed and nodded. He would rather have stood there and watched his mother suck that hot broad's tit. He went out the side door, hearing Miranda's moans.

"Dad, mother said we need to go down to the private breeding room."

"Ok." Hamp clapped him on the shoulder.

"That Miranda, damn she's hot."

"Yes she is." Hamp smiled, "And an excellent lover."

"You mean, mother allowed you to…"

"Oh yes." He nodded, "she has the sweetest tasting milk, and a clit that is about." Hamp held his fingers up, "that long."

"Bullshit."

"I am serious."

"Do… do you think mother will let me.."

"Why else would she tell you to come down here."

Miranda was panting as Annie sucked her dry. The woman's fingers played a symphony over her pussy and clit and before Miranda knew it, she was cumming, holding on to the counter for dear life.

"Now.. think that will hold you until the breeding?"

Miranda nodded.

"Well, go up and get dressed. I want you to wear the black leather. There are holes cut out for your breasts to go through, and since I love seeing Hamp's face when he looks at you, why don't you put the over jacket on as well."

Miranda walked into Annie's office and closed the door.

"Well." Hampton smiled at her. "Don't you look." He let out a low whistle. "inviting."

He pulled the cigar from his mouth and downed the drink in his hand, "Lock the door."

"Mr Stratton, Mrs. Stratton will be..."

"Lock the door."

Miranda clicked the lock and looked over at him. He smiled and tapped on the side door.

"Miranda, meet my other sons, Paul and Neal."

"I met Neal earlier."

Paul gave her an up and down look. Mr Stratton leaned against the front of the desk and smiled. "I love that outfit."

Miranda smiled nervously. She had no idea what he had up his sleeve, and she was willing to bet that his wife didn't either.

"Where is Mrs Stratton?"

"Preparing your medication." Hamp walked over to her and unzipped her jacket, revealing her huge tits. He started playing with her nipples and smiled. "why don't you, give the boys a kind of pre show."

"I don't.. what do you mean?"

"Neal, come here." Hamp unzipped the front of the leather pants she was wearing and grinned, "remember me telling you about her clit?"

"Yeah." he almost whispered.

"You want Neal to suck your clit honey?"

Miranda found herself mechanically nodding her head yes. The young man got on his knees in front of her, pulling her huge clit between his lips.

"Hmm." Hamp got behind her, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs, "how does that feel darlin?"

"Good." Miranda panted, "it feels so good when you rub me like that."

"Neal, get up." Hamp quickly zipped the jacket closed and then her pants, "Your mother is coming."

"Well," Annie smiled when Hamp opened the door. "you look nice."

"Nice, she looks.." Hamp grinned at his wife. "she looks delicious."

Annie laughed, "Oh Hampton."

Annie unzipped the jacket and pulled on Miranda's nipples, "We need to milk you before we give you your medication." she turned to Paul "go and get the portable machine, and we will need at least six bottles" she smiled at Miranda, "get on your knees sweetie."

Miranda slipped out of the leather pants, Annie telling her to leave the top on, and got onto the table. Paul lubricated her nipples and then placed the suction bulbs on her. The machine went to work, and before long, milk was pouring from her.

"Hampton." Annie nodded to her husband, "would you like to..."

"Why don't we let the boys have a turn." Hamp smiled. He planned to get all he wanted of her later, with Annie's help of course. Hampton had started looking forward to their late night sessions, fucking Miranda till after midnight. Miranda was a dutiful soldier too, because she loved to be fucked.

"Neal, you go first." Annie sat down in front of Miranda and smiled, "that feel ok honey?"

"Yeah." Miranda panted, "it feels really good."

Neal got behind her and slid his cock into her. Miranda groaned with every thrust. She wondered just how big this kids cock was. Neal came in record time, and his mother told him not to worry, because he could breed Miranda again. Then it was Paul's turn. He too, after one or two thrusts, was cumming hard.

Miranda had her fourth orgasm, and Annie turned the machine off. "Twelve bottles, not bad." She helped Miranda off the table. "I think we can cut you down to only two injections a day, what do you think Hampton?"

"Whatever you say dear." he gave Miranda a lustful look as she stuffed her massive tits into the jacket and zipped it up.

"We are going back to the house." Annie hugged and kissed her sons, and patted Hampton's cock, "Miranda can take care of you later."

Hampton knew that his wife would surely have some choice words for him. He sat down trying to decide what kind of sweet talking he could do, to get himself out of this mess. He could tell by Annie's body language, and her expressions that she wasn't happy at all with his decision to allow Paul and Neal to breed.

Miranda and Annie walked back to the house and Miranda crooked her arm through Annie's.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you and Hampton, still.. you know."

"Have sex, not like we did." She sighed, "when we started this farm, I couldn't get enough of him, but, I guess we just grew apart."

Miranda nodded. "If I say something, you wont get mad will you?"

"Depends what you say."

"Hampton is a very good lover."

"Yes he is." Annie nodded, "you will get no argument there."

Annie sat on the swing and Miranda sat down beside her. "Miranda, when we started this farm, it was new, it was different, and I wont lie, we have made a great deal of money. I went down to the barn one afternoon. We only had three girls then, and Hampton was the only one who could breed, the boys weren't old enough. I got jealous, and..."

"That's when you started wanting women?"

"I know it doesn't make sense, but, we got into a huge fight, and almost lost everything. I had to learn that I had to share him. Then the boys got older and, as dumb as it sounds, I started helping with the injecting and the milking, and I liked the fact that I was turning those girls on." she smiled, "And it made Hamp jealous, so we started a feud, to see who could get the attention of the women. Well, that backfired in our faces, because, as you can see, I have five very good looking sons."

"Yeah you do."

"I don't want Hampton treating you like his personal property, and, I can see it starting already." Annie sighed, "this same thing happened.. "

"I know, he told me."

"I don't want to have to get rid of you Miranda, because I am becoming quite fond of you."

"I don't want to leave."

"I also know the sex drive of my husbands and sons, and it wont be long before they wont be able to keep their hands to themselves." she brushed her hair back, "or their cocks in their pants."

"Mrs Stratton, could I be honest, I mean, without upsetting you or..."

"Sure."

"I think that Mr Stratton is a very sexy man, and he is the best lover I have ever had." she smiled, "and... being with both of you, is mind blowing."

"You really feel that way?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know, when you first came here, how you would feel about being my personal hucow" Annie took her hand, "I haven't felt this good in a long time."

"I am glad."

"I feel sorry for Neal and Paul" Annie smiled, "I think you aroused them so that they both ejaculated before they wanted to."

Miranda bit back saying that being fucked by Hampton was better. She looked up as Mr Stratton himself was walking up the porch steps.

"What's for dinner?"

"I don't know, what would you like?"

He looked at Miranda and grinned, "Milk."

Annie laughed, "Would you like to go to bed early tonight Hampton?"

He smiled and nodded, "What time was her last injection?"

"Oh," Annie looked at her watch, "About four hours ago I guess, but I thought we were backing her off, her milk is fine."

"I would like to see it a bit stronger." he reached for the door. "come on up, I will get the medication ready."

Annie stood up and the two women started inside, "Mrs Stratton, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can... can we use the vibrator again?"

"Yes, if you want to."

"I want to."

"Miranda, this doesn't make you feel cheap or..."

"No, it doesn't, it makes me feel sexy and wanted."

"I am glad to hear you say that."

The two women started up stairs and Annie turned to her, "Before I forget, my bridge club meets tomorrow."

"Oh.. sounds nice."

"Would you like for Hamp to join us again?"

Miranda hesitated a second before nodding her head.

"Miranda, I don't mind you being with Hampton, I just don't want you sneaking around behind my back.. ok."

Miranda nodded. "He.. he comes in my room sometimes at night."

"Oh." Annie folded her arms over her chest, "what does he do?"

"He breastfeeds, and rubs my clit... and.. "

"And."

"We... do it sometimes."

"Do you like it.. when Hampton fucks you?"

"Yes."

Annie nodded, "I appreciate your honesty."

"Please, don't be upset with me."

"Its ok.. really."

Annie was fuming. She stormed down the hallway to the room Hampton was preparing the medication in and slammed the door shut.

"I thought I told you, Miranda is MINE."

Hampton drew the medicine into the second vial and turned to his wife.

"I think you will recall, when we took our wedding vows, that what was mine became yours, and what was yours became mine."

"Hamp."

"We started this business together Annie, and we have done one hell of a job. Are you really willing to toss it all, because I am hot for your new hucow? Why cant we just share her, like we share everything else."

Annie nodded, "Very well."

"I don't want you to be upset Annie."

"I.. I don't think I turn her on, not like she turns me on."

"So, nothing wrong with that." he smiled, "you are still a sexy woman, even after five kids."

"No, I am not" She pouted, "I don't look anything like her."

"Well, you are still my Annie." he smiled, "Now, lets get Miranda her injections, eat dinner, and bring her up here to the bedroom."

Annie smiled and ran her hands through his hair. "I do love you Hampton Stratton."

"I love you too."

Hampton held her close. He closed his eyes, and thought about how he couldn't wait to stick his cock into Miranda. Oh how he loved fucking her.

Annie walked to the staircase and called to Hampton.

"Yes dear."

"Miranda needs to be milked again, so, ask her to come up to the in house breeding room please."

"Whatever you say dear."

Miranda walked into the room and Annie hooked the machine up. Annie watched her, writhing and bucking on the table as the milking machine pulled not only milk, but one orgasm after another from the sexy young girl.

"You ever eat a woman's pussy Miranda?" Annie looked over her shoulder as she twisted the top onto one of the milk bottles.

"No."

"Would you like to." Annie smiled.

Miranda shrugged. "I.. I guess so."

"We can make Hamp watch." Annie kissed her cheek and walk to the door. She carried the milk filled bottles to the barn, with the thought in her mind that Miranda had to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda stirred her coffee and looked out the window at the sun rising.

"Mornin."

She turned and smiled at Hampton, who was coming into the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Annie left early this morning." He sipped the hot beverage, "since twenty of the herd decided to leave, we need more girls."

Miranda nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Miranda ran her finger around the lip of the cup, "When you, breed, why do you always do it from the back?"

Hampton turned her back toward the window, and stood behind her. He was so close she could feel his breath on her neck.

"You ever see bulls and heifers breed?"

Miranda shook her head no. Hampton un zipped the front of the over jacket she was wearing and started playing with her nipples.

"Well, the bull, sniffs out the heifer he wants." He licked her milk from his fingers, putting his hands on her hips. "then, he gets behind her." He started to bang his erection into her ass, "and fucks her, till he cums in her."

Miranda couldn't believe how turned on she was. Hamp turned her back around, and started to pull at her nipples again. "Looks like someone's full." He smiled, "you stay full though, don't you?"

He licked his fingers and brushed her hair back, "Come into the library."

"No.. I don't want Mrs Stratton to…."

"Annie is with a farmer, then she has that afternoon tea thing, she wont be back until around six." He looked up at the clock, "and it's a little past nine, so we have got all day."

He smiled and patted her ass, "Ten minutes" He pecked her cheek and walked down the hallway.

Miranda finished her coffee and stood there for a minute. She really should not follow Mr Stratton into the library, but she couldn't help herself. He was sexy, he was hot, and he was totally irresistible. Miranda walked down the hallway to the library and clicked the door open.

"Come on in." Hamp was laying on the sofa, "Lock the door." he nodded to his right, "you have met Michael haven't you?"

"No.. I mean.. I don't think I have." Hamp's son was just as good looking as he was, they all were.

"Take your clothes off honey." Hamp sat up and watched her remove her pants and over jacket. "No." He stopped her when she started to remove the leather top with the cut outs' for her breasts. "Leave that on," He smiled, "I love the away you look in that." He laid back down, "come here baby."

Miranda walked over to the sofa and started to sit down.

"No, up here, at the head of the couch, just like that." He pulled her down gently, "dangle them tits in my face." He latched on to one of her nipples and started sucking. He looked over at his son and let go of her tit, just for a second, "Why don't you fuck her Mikey."

Michael stood up, and without hesitation, eased his cock into her. He took hold of her hips and started to slowly thrust.

"Your milk is so good baby," Hamp purred, "so creamy and sweet. How's that pussy feel son?"

"Good" Mike grunted, "She feels good daddy."

Miranda held on to the end of the couch as Michael pumped away. She could see Hamps growing erection and silently hoped that he would take a turn too.

"She... uh.. she is gonna make me cum daddy."

"Cum son." Hamp switched tits. "then I want a turn."

Michael pumped hard, making a noise Miranda had never heard before. Hamp sat up and removed his pants.

"Why don't you get you some of that sweet milk son, and let dad have a turn."

Hamp rubbed his cock up and down her ass before plunging in.

"Hot damn you feel good baby." He grunted, "your pussy's so hot, and wet." he pumped with a slow steady rhythm, "Hows that milk son?"

"Its good daddy, its real good."

"Can you reach her clit?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Its big, real big, so wet your fingers, use some of her milk, and twirl it between your fingers."

Michael started twirling Miranda's clit and she let out a yelp.

"Oh that feels good don't it sugar." Hamp growled, "Cum for me, cum on my cock.. milk it baby."

Miranda rocked her hips, matching his thrusts, and started to orgasm.

"God, holy shit that feels so damn good." Hamp's cock throbbed, filling her cunt with hot cum.

"Everytime feels like the first with you." Hamp smiled at her, sliding his pants on. "We need to get you down to the barn, get you milked." he pulled his boots on, "You had your injection yet?"

"No, not today."

"Well," he caressed her cheek, "Mike take her on up to the exam room, and I will get it ready."

After the injections, Miranda expressed almost 80 bottles of milk. Hamp was impressed. As they walked through the barn, all you could hear were the sucking sounds of the milking machines, skin slapping and men and woman climaxing.

"I was going to ask you something." Hamp closed the door to the truck.

"What."

"Well, I need your help. Jake is having a little trouble with, well, he cums way too fast, and I was hoping that you could help him, train him to slow down some."

"I can try."

Hamp took Miranda into the library once again and worked her into a frenzy. They had just finished when they heard Annie drive up.

"How was your afternoon?"

"Fine." Hamp leaned against the kitchen counter, "Annie, I am gonna be taking Miranda to the barn with me, for a while."

"Why?"

"Well, Jake, he's getting over excited, and he's cumming too fast, and I thought maybe Miranda could slow him down."

"You think she can slow him down?" Annie started laughing, "are you serious Hampton."

"I think, with some coaching.. "

"You just want to see her fucking someone, tell the truth,"

Annie closed the pantry door, "Where is Miranda?"

"Her room I guess."

"Follow me."

Annie climbed the stairs and tapped on Miranda's door.

"Come in."

"Well," Annie smiled at her, "don't you look nice."

"I.. thanks"

Annie sat down on the bed, "Come, sit with me."

Annie brushed her hair back, "So pretty," she smiled, "Its no wonder the boys stay hard around you."

"I.. I was going to take a shower."

Annie put a finger to her lips and laid back on the bed, "Come here Miranda."

Miranda knew what Annie wanted her to do, so she slipped out of her top and straddled the woman, lowering her huge breasts down. Annie latched on to a perfect nipple and started to suck. Miranda slipped her hand down, and started to rub Annie's clit.

"MMMM.. that feels so good." Annie whispered, "rub in a circle, like that, a little more pressure."

Hamp was sitting in the corner so turned on he could hardly breathe. To his shock, Miranda worked her way down to Annie's pussy, and made his wife cum. Miranda must be good, real good, because he'd never seen Annie cum that fast. When Miranda backed up, you could see a line of white cream around the opening of her vagina.

"You want her Hamp?"

He nodded and smiled. He remembered what Miranda had said earlier, about them always fucking from behind, so he told her to lay on her back. He plunged in and started to fuck her.

"Look at those titties Annie.. my god they are gorgeous." he licked his finger and found her clit and started rubbing. Annie pinched her nipples, making Miranda moan. "Look at those jugs baby."

"I see them." Annie smiled, "you love her titties don't you Hamp?"

"Yeah, I do" He rubbed her clit faster, and Miranda's body responded nicely, and he pulled a powerful orgasm from her.

"That is some of the best pussy.." he looked at Annie and smiled. "besides yours baby."

Miranda went to shower and Hamp and Annie went back downstairs. Hamp noticed papers laying on the dining room table. They had Miranda's name on them.

"Annie, what in the hell is this?"

"I was thinking of maybe, perhaps sending Miranda to another farm."

"Are you serious. Do you know how much milk we are getting from her? Just this morning, from one milking we got over 80 bottles."

"I don't doubt that Hampton." Annie thumbed through the mail.

"What the hell is it then? Its not her milk production, so what is it?"

"It is YOU Hampton, you and your sons following her around like horny dogs with your tongues hanging out."

"Some things never change." He shook his head, "First it was Patty, then Karrie, then Melissa, and now her." he shook his head, "its not my damn fault you quit putting out and I had to..."

"You have got a whole barn full of pussy out there, at your disposal, so why her?"

"She's good Annie, she is really good." He smiled, "she is.. "

"You don't have to continue Hamp I get it." she gave him a look, "I've had that myself remember?"

"So why, why cant she stay? The boys love her and.."

"They take after their father" She snarled, "I told you, she was mine, and you just had to screw her."

"I cant help it Annie." he shook his head, "You sure as hell didn't mind me joining in."

She leaned against the counter.

"I just want you to think about the money we would lose if you get rid of her." He put his hands on either side of her face "our loss will just be another farms gain."

Annie knew he was right. She was the one who stopped wanting to have sex with him. She couldn't blame Hampton, or the boys, because Miranda being there was her choice. "Well, I can have her anytime I want, so.. maybe its not so bad after all."

Annie went in search of Hamp, and found him in his office.

"Do you really think she can help Jake, you know..."

"I don't know but I am willing to give it a try." he stood up, "if she's done with her shower, its time for her to be milked."

"Hampton, you don't milk her.. "

"No, she is in my private exam room."

Annie nodded and gave him the ok for Jake.

LATER AT THE BARN

"Hey Paul" Hamp yelled down the hall, "Can you bring some more bottles in here."

"Yeah sure dad."

Paul sat the box full of bottles down and smiled at Miranda. "You need any help?"

"No, I have got this one son." He clapped him on the shoulder, "But, I tell you what, when she's milked again in four hours, you can come on in and help."

Hamp closed the door and rolled the machine over. "This one is a little different. The tubes are smaller, so the suction may hurt a little bit."

Miranda nodded and Hamp lubed her nipples and slid the tubes on. He flipped the switch, and the machine sucked her nipple up and let it go, slowly.

"That ok?"

She nodded, bracing herself on the table.

"It doesn't hurt?"

She shook her head no. Hampton tugged on the hose and Miranda gasped.

He grinned, "Feel good baby?"

She nodded her breath coming faster, "Do that again Hamp."

He took both tubes and tugged on them and watched as Miranda was taken into another world.

"Hang on just a second baby." he patted her leg and stuck his head out the door. In a second, Neal was standing beside her.

Hamp told him how much to pull on the hoses and opened a drawer behind him, pulling out a bull cock.

"Isnt that.."

"This one is mine." Hamp got on a stool at the foot of the table, "Had it made just for you."

Hamp started rubbing her clit, and eased the bull cock into her. "That feel ok baby?"

"MMM yeah.. it... it feels good." she closed her eyes, bucking her hips up. "oh Hamp."

Hamp looked at his son and smiled, "You want to fuck her son?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let me help her cum first, and we will switch places."

Hamp rolled her huge clit between his fingers and pumped the bull cock in and out of her. Miranda cried out, thrusting her hips up.

Neal eased his pants down and shoved his cock into her, and was cumming in seconds.

"Pussy feel good son?"

"Shit yeah." he whispered, pulling his cock out of her.

"You want to stop, or do you want to keep going?"

Miranda shook her head, "No.. it feels too good."

"Well, Neal can take over your tits, while Daddy has some fun."

Miranda dressed and walked to Hamps truck. He climbed in and took her hand, kissing the back of it.

"I have got to tell you, that is the best sex I have ever had."

"Me too." Miranda said shyly.

"If anything ever hurts you, or makes you uncomfortable, ill at ease, you just say so."

She nodded.

"So tell me." He looked over at her as they rode up the two lane path back to the house, "what's your favorite part?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, the sex, what do you like best?"

"I..I don't know I..."

"I will tell you what I like."

She looked over at him.

"Well, its a toss up, because I love sucking your titties, and I love eating your pussy." He rolled his eyes, "And baby, when I rub your clit and you start bucking your hips, those tits go to bouncing, hot damn, its almost more that this old man can stand."

"You are not old." she shook her head and smiled at him.

"How did you like that new bull cock?"

"It felt really good."

"I had it made, especially for you."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I did." he put the truck in park, "so from now on, I can fuck you with it while you are milked, or, I can fuck you myself. You can have one of the boys if you want."

Miranda recalled the morning in the library when she, Hamp and Michael were together. Her body tingled at the memory.

"You will need to be milked again later." Hamp opened the truck door, "But, I think I will let Jake handle that." he shook his head, "that kid has got to calm down."

THAT NIGHT

Hamp closed the door to the exam room and got Miranda hooked up to the machine.

"Ok now before I call him in here, and turn this thing on, you have got to try, hard not to become too aroused."

"I will do my best but.. "

"I know"

Hamp opened the door and called for Jake.

"Son." He shut the door, "the reason that I called you in here is, well, you have got to settle down when you are breeding those girls. You are cumming way too quick." He patted Miranda's leg, "Randi is gonna help us, well, you, to slow your thrusts." Hamp smiled, "Just take it slow, and enjoy it."

Hamp turned the machine on and Miranda closed her eyes, and tried hard to think about something else, anything else but how good the machine pulling her nipples felt. She could hear Hamp talking to Jake and then felt his cock slide into her.

"No. now slow down son, that is why you are cumming so fast. Try to think about the job, what you are suppose to be doing instead of how good it feels." He looked up at Miranda, "Now I know she feels good, but just slow your thrust. Yeah, just like that. Now see, it feels better when you go slow, and you will cum harder, chances of pregnancy are a lot greater."

Hamp stepped up to the head of the table and leaned in close, "You ok?"

She nodded.

"I am gonna put a stimulator on your clit ok, then I will pull these hoses like we did earlier. Would you like that?"

"Yeah."

Hampton pulled the stimulator out of the drawer and attached it to Miranda's swollen bud. He hit a small button on the side and the stimulator started to vibrate.

"Oh.. god Hamp."

"Its ok sugar." he smiled, "Just relax."

He got at the head of the exam table and took the hoses, pulling them up slightly. Miranda moaned and bucked her hips up, meeting Jake's thrusts.

"Jake." Hamp scolded, "do not cum yet."

"She.. god she feels good daddy."

"I know she does, just slow down."

"Hamp.. I.. I need to cum."

"Cum sweetheard." Hamp kissed her temple, keeping the gentle pulling motion up. That, mixed with the sensation on her clit took Miranda over the edge. Jake couldn't take it any more either, and came with a roar.

"Well." Hamp turned the machine off, "I am proud of you son," he turned the stimulator off and helped Miranda sit up, "You went almost 45 minutes without cumming." he rubbed Miranda's back and smiled, "cant say the same for this one, how many did you have, five.. six?"

"I lost count." She smiled. "that was awesome Jake."

"Yeah." he looked at the floor shyly, "are we done?"

"Yeah son, go on." Hampton sat on the stool in front of Miranda. "well, how did you enjoy that?"

"It was great, like always."

"I have been wanting to use that stimulator on you for a while." He reached behind him and locked the door, "didn't want Annie to see it, so I hid it down here."

He kissed the inside of her thigh, "I am so fuckin horny right now."

Miranda giggled, "Yeah, I can tell."

"Why don't we go back up to the house, and see if we can coax Annie into a midnight romp." he smiled, "but first." he lifted her off the table, sliding onto it himself. He laid back, " I have a little craving."

"Do you?"

"Yeah," he licked his lips and eyed her tits. "come here."

Miranda hung her tits over him.

"I have never tasted milk this good" He wiped his chin, "and believe me, I have tasted a lot of it."

They climbed into his truck and went back to the house. Hamp found Annie in the library with a slow gin fizz.

"How did it go?"

"Went well." Hamp sat down on the sofa, "he actually went about 45 minutes before he ejaculated."

"Well." Annie looked at Miranda and lifted her glass, "I am impressed."

"You feel like foolin around baby."

"When do I not."

For the remainder of the evening, the three of them pleasured each other, before Hamp let himself go in Miranda's hot pussy.

Annie climbed the stairs, still thinking about sending Miranda to another farm.

Miranda was about to climb into bed and heard a faint tap. She went to the door, thinking she would find Mrs Stratton on the other side.

Hampton smiled at her and jingled his keys. "Lets take a ride down to the barn."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you insane." Miranda whispered. "its past one a.m. and what if Mrs Stratton hears you?"

"Come with me."

"Hamp, I really don't think it is a good idea."

"Ok, but first thing in the morning, we are going to the barn." He kissed her, which shocked the hell out of Miranda. "I am gonna do things to you baby, that you will never forget."

He ran his finger down her cheek, "Just have to decide which of my sons I want to join me." He grinned at her, "maybe I will bring two in."

Miranda closed the door, leaning against it. Hampton Stratton was an excellent lover, best she'd ever had, and he was training his sons well. She climbed into bed and tried to sleep, but the anticipation of the coming day was too much for her. She was so worked up she didn't sleep a wink.

THE NEXT MORNING

"So," Annie laid a napkin in her lap, "What's on the agenda for today, Hamp, pass the juice please."

"I need Randi's assistance in the barn today." Hamp took a bite of eggs and looked across the table at her.

"Assistance for what?"

"I told you, Jake needs some coaching."

"But I thought you said that he did a lot better.. "

"That was just one time." Hamp laid his fork down, "I want to see if he can keep it up."

"Oh." Annie nodded, "are you ok with this Miranda?"

"Yes, its fine."

"Very well." Annie sighed, "I need to go over the books anyway."

"Why don't you go on up and get ready honey." Hamp sat back and watched Miranda get up from the table. He gave her a lustful look as she exited the dining room.

"I looked over the logs, and you are right."

"About?"

"Miranda has made us well over 900 grand since she's been here."

"You still want to get rid of her?"

Annie shrugged.

"Annie, you will be sorry if you do." Hamp got up and re filled his coffee, "you can be jealous of her, but.."

"I am not jealous"

"Bullshit." He scoffed. "remember who you are talking to."

Annie folded her arms across her chest and sat back in her chair, "Hamp, can I ask you something, and you promise to be honest?"

"Yes."

"Does she really turn you on, I mean… does she….."

"Miranda is hot Annie, smoking hot, and yeah, I get a hard on when I think about her. All I want to do from sun up to sundown is fuck her." He tossed his napkin onto the table, "that what you want to hear?"

"I. I want.."

"What Annie."

"I want to hear you say that you find me just as sexy and desirable as you find her"

"I do."

"No you don't Hampton Stratton, and don't you dare lie to me."

"You are just as sexy as she is baby, just, in a different way."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I mean it" he got up and kissed her, "Now, I need to get to work."

Annie sat there, wondering if he was telling her the truth. She knew she was in no way as sexy as Miranda, and she had eyes. She saw the way her husband and son's looked at the young woman. Hell. Annie had some of the same thoughts. She got up and went up the stairs to shower and change. She stopped at Miranda's door and tapped lightly before opening it.

"I don't mean to disturb you."

"Its fine." Miranda smiled, "what is it?"

"I.. well.. I was hoping that the three of us, you Hamp and I could maybe spend a little quiet time together later."

"Sure."

"Ok, great. Well don't work too hard."

Annie walked to her room and closed the door.

Miranda closed the door to the exam room and started to remove her clothing. Hamp came in a few seconds later and sat on the stool in the corner, watching her.

"So," she slid onto the table. "Where is Jake?"

"Oh, Jake wont be down here for a while yet honey the boys are still sleeping, everyone is, but us."

Miranda glanced up at the clock and it was a little before seven.

"Why did you bring me down here so early."

"I would like a repeat of yesterday." he slid over to the drawer and pulled the bull cock and stimulator out. "I just wish that I had someone to suck your tits." he smiled at her, "I want to drive you wild."

Miranda's body tingled. Sex with Hamp was awesome. It was like he never did the same thing twice.

"Tell you what." he laid the cock and stimulator on the table and slid out of his jeans, "Why don't we hook you up to the machine, because you could probably use a good milking anyway. You can suck me, get me hard, then I can start milking you."

Miranda nodded, she would do whatever Hampton Stratton asked her to, and he knew it. She sat up so that he could hook her up to the machine and then stepped over to the table. He waited until Miranda had a good rhythm going on his cock before he flipped the machine on. With the first pull on her nipple, Miranda started moaning. Hamp pumped in and out of her mouth, and slid his hand down her leg, finding her clit. He started rubbing it slowly.

"MMMM.. that feels good baby. Damn you suck cock like a champ." he started to rub her clit faster. "That feel ok?"

She nodded, and kept sucking him.

"Ok.. whoa take it easy baby." He withdrew his huge cock from her mouth, "don't want you to make me cum." he gently pulled on the tube attached to her right nipple, "how's that feel?"

"Good." she purred, "god it feels so good."

"Well, I hope you have stamina baby, because me and the boys are gonna suck those tits and fuck you all day long."

Miranda laid her head back as Hamp pulled the tubes up, increasing the stimulation on her already sensitive nipples. Miranda tossed her head back and forth, calling his name out in passion. Hamp pulled the tubes and held them straight up in the air, and she cried out, cumming hard.

"Oh that was good baby." he sat down on the stool after turning the milking machine off. He praised her for giving him almost 100 bottles of milk and told her he would reward her.

Hamp sat on the stool at the foot of the table and started fucking her with the bull cock while rubbing her clit with his fingers.

"Oh my god Hampton." Miranda grabbed the table, "Faster.. go faster."

Hamp tossed the cock onto the floor and rammed his erect cock into her.

"God you are so fuckin wet baby." he got up on his knees, rocking his hips, pumping in and out of her, "nobody's pussy's as good as yours."

He looked down at her tits, bouncing up and down and smiled, "Look at them titties." he pulled on her nipples, milk squirting everywhere, "Will you nurse me later?"

"Yeah." She panted, "If you want me to."

"Oh, I want you to." He smiled, "I want you to suck my cock again too, damn you are good at that."

Hamp watched her enormous orbs bouncing up and down and lubricated his thumb with spit. He started to rub her clit, making her have another orgasm. Then he tossed his head back and let his load go in her.

"That was fantastic." Hamp brushed his sweaty hair back. "You are the best baby."

He slipped his pants on, "You stay right there, I am going to get Jake."

"I am going to time you." Hamp looked up at the clock, "I want you to try and go a full hour without cumming this time."

"I will try."

"As for you." He smiled at Miranda, "you cum as many times as you can. Now.. we need to get him hard, so son, come on over here and let Randi suck you for a minute."

Jake stepped over to the exam table and Miranda pulled his soft cock into her mouth. Jake hissed and pumped his hips.

"Ok, take it easy son, I know how good that feels, cause she's done it to me, just try to concentrate, and don't cum. Are you hard?"

"I think so." Jake pulled his cock out and sighed, "that felt really good."

"Just imagine how good that pussy's gonna feel son." He clapped him on the back, "Ok, now get up here on your knees and slide in, slow and easy."

Jake slid his cock into Miranda and let out a groan. "Daddy, she feels so good."

"I know son, just go slow, it feels a lot better." he smiled at Randi, "How you doin baby?"

"Good."

"Oh, you are about to feel a lot better." he reached across her chest and started rolling her nipple between his fingers, while lowering his head to suck the other one.

"Jake," Hamp looked back at his son, "rub her clit." he smiled at Randi and turned his attention back to her tits. "your milk is so good baby."

Jake closed his eyes and slowly fucked Miranda, rubbing her clit the entire time. He felt her pussy start to pulse and them contract around his cock. She was moaning loudly, so he knew she was cumming. He felt a sense of pride knowing he made her do that. He looked up to see Miranda sucking his fathers cock.

"Ok baby, that's good." Hamp pulled his rock hard cock out of her mouth, "Don't want you to make me cum just yet." he looked up at the clock "you have thirty minutes to go son, think you can do it?"

"I.. I will try, but.. she feels so good."

"I know." Hamp smiled at her. "you gonna cum again baby?"

Miranda nodded. "Jake's awesome."

"Now, you are gonna give the old man a complex sayin shit like that."

"Its.." Miranda moaned, "its the old man who taught him so well."

Hamp nodded to Jake, "Start rubbing her clit again son." He leaned down to Miranda, "And I have got a surprise for you." he opened the door and two of the other boys, Paul and Matthew, walked in. "Jake's been going now for almost thirty five minutes boys." Hamp smiled, "why don't you help Randi along and suck those succulent tits of hers."

"Can we fuck her too?" Matthew gave her a lustful look. He could feel his cock stirring.

"If you suck her tits really good, and make her cum really hard, I will think about it."

Hamp went to the end of the table and started to rub Randi's clit. Jake was in heaven, never imagining a woman's pussy could feel so good. Randi was loving the feel of the gentle pull of the boys mouths sucking her nipples and was taken into a state of ecstacy. She closed her eyes and started to buck her hips up meeting his thrusts.

"Come baby." Hamp rubbed her pussy, "come for me. Hows that milk boys?"

"Its good." Paul had removed his cock and was jacking himself off while he sucked her tit. Hamp couldn't blame him. He couldn't wait to fuck her again.

"Oh god." Miranda started bucking wildly, her pussy walls contracting around Jake's cock.

"I.. I cant hold it anymore." Jakes body jerked and he started to cum. "Oh fuck that feels good." He grunted, "Milk my cock Randi.. Milk it baby."

Hamp closed the door to the exam room after he'd kept well on his promise, allowing Matt and Paul to fuck Randi.

"How you feelin baby?" He sat on the stool and kissed the inside of her thigh.

"Ok, why?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind getting it again."

"Come on Hamp, I know its not that good."

"Baby, I have never, ever seen my boys like that." he inserted his fingers into her pussy, pushing them in and out. "besides, I know just exactly how good it is." he licked his fingers and smiled. He started fucking her with his fingers again, "so.. what do you say?"

"That feels good, I wish we had that vibrator Annie used that night."

Hamp reached over in the drawer to his left, "You mean the one like this?" He held it up and grinned, "I noticed how turned on you got, how wild she drove you, so, I got one to use down here. " he stood up and removed his pants. Miranda still couldn't get over how big their cocks were. "Oh, and Matt and I discovered something about this machine." he took his time lubricating her nipples and then stuck the tubes on them. "When you turn this dial up, halfway, it pulls your nipple up so you get the same sensation as when we were pulling on the tubes." He turned it on and the machine pulled her nipple up. Miranda moaned and Hamp laid her back, letting her enjoy the feeling of her tits being milked. Then he turned the vibrator on and ran it over her throbbing pussy.

"GOD." She arched her back, "do that again.. please."

Hamp smiled and ran the vibrator over her clit, then pressed it against her. The sensation was awesome.

"Hows that feel baby?"

"Oh.. it feels so good Hamp, please don't stop." Miranda tossed her head back and forth, "you are gonna make me cum Hamp."

"No.. not just yet." he reached behind him and grabbed the cock, fucking her with it, while he rubbed her clit with the vibrator. Miranda's body jerked and she started to cum.

"I want to taste you." Hamp started to lick her, lapping up her juices, "your pussy is delicious honey."

Hamp turned the machine off and climbed on top of her, fucking her slow.

"Can you cum again?"

"I think so." she panted, "you are amazing."

"You aint too bad yourself baby." he grinned. "damn I love to watch those tits bounce when I am fucking you." he pulled her nipples, "what's your bra size anyway?"

"44hh"

"Damn, I didn't know they made them that big." He grunted, "oh I am gonna cum in you Randi, you ready?"

"Yeah"

Hamp let his load go in her. He pumped for what seemed like an eternity before he stopped, breathing hard. "It never gets old." He smiled, "I just cant seem to get enough of you."

Miranda was getting dressed when Annie tapped on the door, "How did it go today?"

"Good."

"Wow" Annie counted the bottles on the floor, "Is that for today or..."

"No, that was from my last milking."

"Honey, you are like a faucet." Annie laughed.

Miranda didn't know what to say. She picked up her jacket and flipped the light off. She started down the hallway and someone called out to her. She looked up to see Jake running toward her.

"Dad said that we needed to.. you know.. do that again tomorrow."

"Ok." she nodded.

"I just.. well.. thanks for helping me."

"You are getting much better at self control."

"Well, I will see you tomorrow."

"Why don't you ride back to the house with me." Annie smiled.

"Ok, I just need to let Mr Stratton know."

Miranda tapped on the office door and he looked up, smiling at her.

"I am going to ride back with Mrs Stratton."

"Ok"

Miranda started to close the door. "Hey"

"Yeah." She stuck her head in the door.

"Today was fucking awesome."

"Yeah it was."

"Can we do it again tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Well, you will have to get up early." he sat back in the chair.

"Its ok, I don't mind."

He stood up and walked to the door, looking to be sure his wife wasn't listening. He played with a strand of her hair and kissed her.

"You are the best lover I have ever had."

"Me too."

"I hope we can talk Annie into a late night fuck session." He slid his finger over her nipple, "cause I would love some more of you."

"Maybe we can." she looked down at the floor, and then back up at him, "Because I would love some more of you too."

Miranda climbed into the car with Annie and rode back to the house. She thought about Hamp, and his boys, on the ride back, and how good the sex had been. She hoped that she could indeed talk Annie into the three of them having a late night session, because Annie was almost as good at making her orgasm as Hamp and the boys were.

"Oh, I meant to tell you, I will be going out of town for about three weeks."

"Really, when will you be leaving."

"On Friday." she put the car into park, "and I hope I can count on you to keep things going around here."

"Sure thing."

Miranda wondered if Hamp knew.

After dinner, Miranda was in the kitchen loading the dishwasher. She had a feeling she wasn't alone and looked to see Hamp standing in the doorway.

"Annie's going out of town day after tomorrow."

"I know, she told me."

He walked up beside her, and slowly unzipped the leather pants she was wearing. He slipped his finger inside and started to rub her. Miranda held on to the counter for dear life.

"I cant wait."

"Neither can I"

Annie stood in the doorway, watching the whole thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Annie walked through the door and tossed her keys onto the counter.

"Hamp" she kicked her shoes off. "I'm home."

"Hello darlin" Hamp walked down the hallway, "how was the trip?"

"Good." She smiled, "how did things go here?"

"Just fine." He sat on the edge of the sofa, "made close to 2 million."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I ordered new milking machines, they are top of the line."

"How many?"

"One for the library, one for the barn and two for upstairs." She stood up, "those machines are only to be used on Miranda." Annie looked around, "where is she anyway?"

"Inhale."

"AHH…" Annie sniffed the air, "she must be in the kitchen."

"Matt, if you don't stop eating the cranberries, there wont be any left for me to make sauce with."

Matthew smiled and pecked her on the cheek before hopping off the kitchen counter.

"Hello Mother." He gave Annie a hug, "I didn't know you were home."

"I just came in." she lifted the lid off a pot on the stove, "That smells wonderful."

She leaned against the counter and gave Miranda a slow up and down look. She looked tempting and inviting in her black wrangler jeans and plaid shirt.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Annie." The young girl smiled at her.

Hampton walked into the kitchen and slid his arms around Miranda from behind.

"Now Annie, I ask you, how lucky are we? We have one that is as good in bed as she is in the kitchen."

"Oh Hampton." Annie rolled her eyes, "oh, before I forget, I invited Connie over for drinks tomorrow afternoon."

"Sounds good." Miranda smiled.

Connie was Annie's gynecologist, and also a known lesbian. She and Annie had been sleeping together for years. Hampton knew about it, and had even joined in a couple of times.

Annie had told Miranda one morning that she had taken the liberty of making an appointment for the young girl to visit her doctor. Miranda had no idea that the visit would be more than a checkup, and the three women wound up having sex in Connie's office for the best part of the afternoon. At first, Miranda felt odd, even a little appalled, but the more Annie and Connie worked over her body, the more relaxed she became and the better she enjoyed it. On the way home, Annie had informed her that as long as she was able to have sex with Miranda, milk her, and share her with her girlfriends, Miranda could do as she wished.

"I know that Hampton is crazy about you, and my sons are too, so as long as I get my share, you do whatever you want to."

After that, there was no more sneaking around, and more that one night Hampton had come into her bedroom.

THANKSGIVING DAY

"Man." Paul pushed his plate back, "that is the best meal, I have ever had."

"Yes, it was very good." Annie smiled, "Thank you Miranda, for cooking that."

"My pleasure."

Miranda stood up and started clearing the table. Annie loaded the dishwasher while Miranda washed up the pots and pans in the sink.

"What time will Connie be here?"

Annie looked up at the clock, "Around two." She dried the platter in her hand and slid it under the buffet. "Did Hamp tell you, that I had ordered new machines?"

"No, he didn't mention it."

"Well, they came yesterday afternoon." she patted Miranda's arm, "I am going into the library to set it up."

Hampton leaned in the door way watching his wife.

"Need some help?"

"No, I am almost done."

"How does this thing work exactly?"

"Well." Annie slid a box across the floor, "Open that for me will you, this holds the jugs, the jugs hold a gallon of milk, and when one gets full, the machine caps it, labels it, and another jug falls down into this." Annie pointed to the back of the machine.

"So.. do you know how it works?"

"Oh yeah, the salesgirl and I tried it out."

"Did you now."

"Yes, we did, and I think Miranda will love it."

"Have you read this?" Hampton sat at his desk with the manual, "it says that increased stimulation will make the milk richer and creamier."

"Yes, and the salesgirl showed me exactly what to do to make that happen."

"So," Hamp grinned at her, "When are you going to try this baby out?"

"Just as soon as Connie gets here."

Hamp nodded, "I missed you baby."

"I missed you too."

"Mom, Connie's here."

"Ok, thanks." Annie yelled and folded her arms over her chest, looking at Hamp. "Well."

"Well what, its my fuckin house." He propped his feet up on the desk.

Annie made a face at him and stuck her head out into the hallway, asking Jake to please go and get Miranda.

Annie tossed the alcohol swabs into the trash can and plugged the machine in. Connie walked to the door and the two women exchanged hugs. Annie pulled the breeding table hidden in the wall out and laid a blanket over it.

"Good night Hampton, how many of these tables do you have?"

He smiled and lit his cigar, "You just never know when the mood will strike Connie, gotta be prepared."

"There's my girl." Annie smiled, extending her hand, "Connie, you remember meeting Randi don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Why don't you get undressed sweetie," Annie closed the door, "and we can get started."

Miranda removed her clothing, Hampton never taking his eyes off of her. She gave Connie a shy smile as Annie helped her onto the table.

"Now, we will be doing something different with this machine." Annie lubed her nipples, "while you are being milked, I will be rotating these tubes over your nipples in a very slow circle."

Miranda nodded and laid back. Connie rubbed her thigh as Annie slid the tubes over her nipples and turned the machine on. Miranda closed her eyes as Annie started to slowly rotate the tubes, while pushing her nipple into the mound of her breast and then pulling it out.

"How does that feel sweetheart?" Annie looked up at Hampton, who's mouth was practically watering.

Miranda moaned. Hamp stood up when he heard a jug drop. "We got a gallon that fast?"

"I told you Hamp, this thing is top of the line." she kissed Miranda's forehead, "you ok baby?"

Miranda nodded, and started pumping her hips. Connie noticed and sat on the edge of a chair, pulling Miranda's swollen clit into her mouth. Another jug filled and Hamp clapped his hands and grinned.

"HMMM." Miranda bucked her hips harder, "oh.. oh... ahhhhhh..."

"Why don't you fuck her Hampton, while Connie uses the vibrator."

Hamp removed his pants and offered his cock to Connie, which she gladly sucked for a moment. Then he stepped over and eased himself into Miranda's wet throbbing pussy.

"You are mighty quiet up there" Hamp said as another jug dropped, "that must feel damn good Annie."

"It does." Miranda whispered.

"You gonna cum for me baby?" Hamp said, slowly thrusting in and out of her.

"Yeah.. I am.." Miranda lifted her hips, meeting his thrusts.

"How's she feel Hamp?"

"Oh she feels good baby." Hamp leaned his head back and closed his eyes, "She feels damn good."

Annie turned the machine off after two hours and handed Miranda a warm washrag. She started counting and smiled up at her husband.

"Well, in just two hours." She patted Miranda's back, "this sexy little thing has given us fifty gallons of milk."

"Fifty?"

"Yes." Annie kissed Miranda's cheek, "so, are you still pissed at me for spending so much money on these machines?"

"No, I am not." Hamp picked his wife up and spun her around. "Fifty gallons in two hours."

"Are you ok honey" Annie looked back at Miranda, "are you sore?"

"No, I feel fine."

"Well, lets see." Hamp eased her back and started to suck her tit. "Connie, why don't you have a taste too." he winked at his wife and eased his hand between Miranda's legs.

"She tastes so good." Connie licked a line of milk running down Miranda's belly, "does she ever stop?"

"No." Annie shook her head, "and I love it."

Hamp stepped back and let Annie take his place. After a few minutes of nursing, the three women got on the floor and started rubbing on each other. Hamp was turned on, very turned on. He slid out of his jeans and sat in the chair, while the three women sucked and tweaked each others nipples. Then they got on the floor in a beautiful suck circle. The sight of Connie's face buried in Miranda's hot pussy was almost more than he could take. He started jacking himself off, as muffled sounds started erupting from Annie and Connie. Miranda grabbed a handful of Annie's beautiful imported Persain rug and bucked her hips up into Connie's waiting mouth. Hamp spewed his hot cum into a stream across the library, hitting the back of Annie's leg.

"Thank you for the drinks," Connie fished her keys out, "and the after."

Annie stood on the front porch steps and waved. She climbed the stairs to Miranda's room and tapped on the door.

"Well, how do you like the new machine?" Annie sat down on the side of the bed.

"I love it." Miranda smiled.

"It didn't make you sore or..."

"Not at all."

"Well, you get a good nights sleep and I will see you in the morning."

THE NEXT DAY

Miranda walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. She smiled when she saw Hamp coming in the back door.

"Mornin."

"Morning." She looked around, "where are Annie and the boys?"

"Went to the south end of the pasture, to cut down a Christmas tree." he leaned against the counter, "my Annie loves Christmas."

"So do I."

"I need to go down to the barn, so we can do your milking down there this morning."

"Ok."

Hamp walked over to her, dressed in a pair of light brown jeans and a matching plaid shirt and slid his arms around her.

"You know, you have got the perfect body." he pressed his fore head to hers, "For childbearing."

Miranda smiled. He slid his hands over her hips, "Wide hips," then around to her ass, "Nice round ass." he looked down at her cleavage, her tits about to pop out of the tank top she was wearing, "you know. when you have a baby, your tits get bigger," He slid his hands up her sides and around to her breasts, "a lot bigger." he ran his thumbs over her nipples, "You said you are a 44hh right?" she nodded, "I would love to see you in a J, maybe even a K cup. I want you pregnant next year." He took her face in his hands and kissed her, "your tits can never be too big for me. You ready to go on down to the barn?"

Miranda nodded and he took her by the hand, leading her to his truck.

"Its kind of chilly this morning." He flipped the heat on, "you warm enough?"

"Yeah, I am fine."

Hamp climbed out of the truck and looked up when he heard a vehicle approaching.

"Well," He walked over and shook the man's hand, "Adam Bricker, what brings you by?"

"Havent talked to you in a while Hamp, and I was thinking about maybe starting my own farm."

"Randi, this is Adam Bricker, Adam, this is Randi, my best producer."

The old man smiled and extended his hand, "Well, its certainly nice to meet you."

"I am going to go and get ready," She excused herself and walked into the barn.

"She sure is good lookin" Adam shook his head.

"She's a sweetheart."

"So, how are things going for you?"

"Well, had a couple of girls quit, Sunny, one of my better girls, decided she wanted to go home, start a family." Hamp held the door open, "but we are doing ok."

Hamp led the man to his office, and into the private milking room. They stood there talking and Miranda came in a few seconds later, totally naked. Adam stammered out what he was saying to Hampton, staring at her as she climbed onto the table.

He watched as Hamp pulled a small white tube out of a drawer and squirted some of the clear liquid onto his fingers. Hamp coated Miranda's nipples and put the tube back into the drawer.

"What's that?"

"It keeps her nipples lubed, so they don't get sore, and so these," he held the tubes up, "don't stick to them."

Miranda laid back and Hamp slid the tubes on, "You ready sugar?"

"Yes."

"Now, I watched Annie to this, but, just bear with me, it may take me a minute to get the hang of it."

"You will do fine."

Hamp flipped the machine on and started moving the tubes, just as he'd seen Annie do. Miranda sighed and closed her eyes.

"That feel ok?" she nodded her head and Hamp looked around as the first jug filled and another dropped.

"Where did you get this?" Adam was trying to take his mind off of the erotic scene in front of him. He couldn't take his eyes of Miranda's massive tits. She had the biggest, most beautiful tits he'd ever seen in his life. He watched as her succulent nipple was slowly pulled up into the machine, held for a second and then released. Tasty white milk filled the tubes.

"Annie bought it when she went to New York a couple of weeks ago."

Hamp could tell that Miranda was really getting turned on. "Adam, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Rub her clit for me."

Adam couldn't believe his ears.

"Can I lick it?"

"Go ahead."

Adam pulled Miranda's pink pussy lips apart and was shocked to see the size of her clit. He pulled the swollen throbbing bud between his lips and started sucking. The more turned on she got, it seemed, the more milk poured from her.

"You ok honey?"

"Yeah." Miranda panted.

Adam worked her pussy over, inserting his fingers inside. He could feel her throbbing, and wanted to know what it would feel like to slide his cock into her.

"Can I fuck her Hamp?"

"Absolutely." Hamp kissed Miranda, "would you like that baby?"

Adam slid his throbbing erection into her and shuddered, willing himself not to cum. She felt so good, he was almost lightheaded. He started thrusting in and out of her and finally came with a roar.

"I think that is good." Hamp turned the machine off and looked behind him, "One hundred and fifty gallons."

"Are you fuckin serious?" Adam looked at him and laughed.

"Yeah." Hamp wiped his hands, "I told you, she is my best girl." he tossed the towel onto the counter beside him, "why don't you give Adam a little taste baby."

Miranda lifted her breast up and Adam clamped his lips around her nipple. He closed his eyes and sucked greedily. He pumped his hips hard against her, and had another orgasm. He looked up at Hamp, almost embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it." he winked at Randi, "I cant tell you how many times I have woke up with soiled sheets thinking about her."

Adam got into his truck and picked up his cell phone.

"I need your help. I need to know how I can get onto Hamps farm and get this hot fuckin hucow of his, without being seen."

Sunny sat down on the couch in his living room and tapped her fingers on the table, "I don't know Adam.. I..."

"You use to work here..."

"Just come home and we will come up with something."

Adam drove home, thinking about Miranda, and how damn hot she was. He got so aroused he had to pull off the side of the road and pleasure himself before he wrecked his truck.

"Adam, Miranda hardly ever goes down to the barn alone, especially at night."

"Well." He slipped his ball cap on, "I will take my chances."

Sunny handed him a piece of paper with the code to the back gate on it.

"You sure this is right?"

"They never change that code."

Adam got into his truck and headed to Stratton Farms.

"Michael, do not let her fall."

"I aint gonna let her fall mama." He gently eased Randi off the ladder, "I got her."

Randi clapped the lid onto the tote and picked it up, walking to the back door, "I am going to run these empty totes down to the barn."

"Paul, why don't you go with her."

"No, its fine, I wont be gone long."

Randi cut the heat on and rubbed her hands together. She drove down to the barn and climbed out, going around to let the tailgate down. Suddenly a hand clamped around her mouth and nose. Her body went limp.

Adam stripped her and laid her on a table in his barn.

"Oh, you are so damn fine." he groped her tits and sucked her nipples. "good god, you are gonna make me cum before I ever fuck you."

He tied her hands up over her head, and slipped her feet into stirrups so she couldn't move her legs. He rubbed and pulled her nipples and then put some sort of clamp on her clit. He pulled a string and attached it to the clamp, and then to two bulbs attached to some sort of machine she'd never seen before. He flipped the machine on, and put the bulbs over her breasts. The machine sucked her nipples up, and pulled the string that was tied to the clamp. She winced and he laughed, pushing the bulbs down onto her breasts. He stood there, jacking his cock watching the torture, before walking to the end of the table and shoving his fat cock into her. He pumped in and out of her a couple of times, before removing the bulbs from her tits. Milk squirted out, which turned him on, so he kept shoving the bulb onto her breast and pulling it off. It hurt like hell, but she knew better than to scream. He shoved his cock into her again, and then walked to the head of the table, and while fingering her nipple, spewed cum all over her.

He staggered into his office and collapsed in a heap onto the floor.

Annie walked to the window and pulled the curtain back, "Hampton, she should have been back by now."

"I will go down there and see what's going on." Neal pulled his jacket on and walked out the door. In a few minutes, he came bolting back inside.

"Randi's gone."


	7. Chapter 7

"What?"

"Daddy, she's gone. The trucks down there, the engine's still running. You can see drag marks where.. "

"Oh my god Hampton." Annie's hands flew to her throat.

"Its' allright honey." He slipped his arms around her. "I know exactly where she is."

Hamp kissed Annie and held her tight, "Everything will be fine. "He rubbed her back, "I will go and get her." He nodded to Michael and Paul, "go and get the truck, Matt, you and Neal get the gun."

"Hamp."

"Jake, stay with your mother." He kissed her again, "we will get her back."

Randi endured hours of torture from Adam before he finally passed out drunk. She managed to somehow remove the ties and harnesses. She groped in the dark for her clothing, but couldn't find the items. She heard a snort come from Adam and froze for a second, before walking out the barn door. She ran face first into someone.

"Holy shit."

"Sunny.. what the.. what are you... you did this, didn't you?"

"Randi.. wait.."

Randi stumbled toward the pasture, tripping over the bodies of three dead girls. She started to feel weak, and collapsed in a pile of hay.

"Where do you think she is daddy?" Matthew looked over at his father.

"Oh I know exactly where she is." he glanced to his right, "you boys just promise me you will keep me from committing murder."

Hamp pulled up in front of the house and he and the five boys climbed out. Hamp banged on the door and didn't get an answer.

"I see a light daddy." Paul pointed, "think he's down there."

"He better pray not." Hamp walked down the steps and the five men walked in that direction.

Matthew thought he saw something stirring out of the corner of his eye and tapped Hamp on the shoulder.

"Wait right here boys."

Hamp and Matthew walked across the pasture, Matthew holding up a flashlight.

"Its her."

Randi heard voices and slowly lifted her head up.

"Hey." Hamp pulled her into his arms, "Now what are you doing out here."

Randi held onto him for dear life, sobbing.

"Hey, stop that now, you are allright." Hamp kissed the top of her head, "I've got you baby."

He held her for a minute and then told Matt to take her to the truck. He handed his son the keys, "Lock the door."

Hamp walked into the barn and saw Adam fat ass passed out, slumped in the corner. Paul and Neal each grabbed a foot and Michael and Hamp lifted him under the arms and they dragged him outside.

Adam snorted, lifting his head. He realized he was hanging, by his hands, from a tree. He looked down and realized he was naked. There stood Hamp, holding a red hot coal inches from his balls. Adam gasped and flinched.

"I wouldn't move if I were you Bricker." Hamp edged the coal closer, "Bet a scorched ball sack hurts like hell."

The fat man swallowed and gulped for air.

"We found Randi, and I am takin her home, and if you have got the good sense of a damn goose, you wont follow me. I wont press kidnapping charges, or theft against you, and we can just forget this whole thing happened."

Adam nodded.

"But I tell you this, if I EVER catch you on my land again, I will castrate your fat ass myself."

Hamp dropped the cattle prod he was holding, "Come on boys, lets go."

"You just gonna leave him hanging there daddy?"

Hamp smiled and clapped Paul on the back.

They finally reached the truck and Matt unlocked the door. Hamp climbed into the drivers seat and looked behind him.

"How's she doin son?"

"She's scared, and freezing."

"Here baby." Hamp handed her a flask, "this will warm you up."

Matt pulled the blanket tighter around her.

Hamp purposely drove the truck down to the barn and stopped when they reached Adam, who was still hanging there. Neal stuck the rifle out the window and fired a single shot, sending Adam to the ground.

Annie stood up when she heard the front door open. She put her hands over her mouth and cried when she saw Randi.

"Oh my god Hampton." she wrapped her arms around the young girl. "Sweetheart are you allright?"

Randi nodded, holding on to Annie for dear life.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up."

"If you boys see anything, anything" He handed Paul a pistol, "Shoot it." Hamp poured himself a shot of whiskey, "We cant take that chance again." he downed the shot and walked toward the stairs, "I am going to go up and check on Randi."

"Is she gonna be ok Daddy?"

Hamp smiled at his youngest "She will be fine son."

Hamp tapped on Randi's bedroom door and stepped inside. Annie had her sitting on the bed, wrapped in a blanket.

"Hampton, she's freezing."

Hamp got on his knees in front of her, caressing her cheek. "Hey baby."

Randi started to shake and Annie slipped her arms around her. "Come on, lets lie down." she helped Randi into bed.

"Hampton, I think you should sleep in here with her tonight."

"I think she will be fine."

"No, she's traumatized." Annie sighed, "God only knows what he did to her. She needs to feel secure, have strong arms around her"

"Whatever you think." Hamp kissed her, "be right back."

"Annie."

"Yes honey." Annie climbed onto the bed, "what is it."

"There were three dead girls." Randi gave her a horrified look, "he was starving and torturing them."

"Well, thank goodness Hamp got you out of there. You are safe now."

Randi started sobbing, "He's awful.. he.. he tied me up and... "

"Baby hush." Annie stroked her hair, "try not to think about it."

"Mother, Connie's here." Paul stepped aside so that Connie could come in.

"Paul, do me a favor and bring me a glass of whiskey and some asprin."

Hampton closed the door that adjoined Miranda's room to theirs. He stood beside Annie while Connie examined her.

"Damn, he bruised her up."

"I know" Annie looked up at him, "but its not the physical scars I am worried about."

Connie put her stethoscope back into her bag.

"Is she alright?"

"She is fine. She has some vaginal tearing, and internal bruising, that will go away in time." Connie frowned, "Mentally.. I don't know."

"I will walk you out."

"Thanks Connie." Hamp closed the door and walked over to the bed. He got on his knees beside Miranda and took her hand.

"Hey." He kissed the back of her hand, "how you doin baby?"

She smiled weakly, "Ok I guess. Thank you, for coming to get me."

"You think I would leave you there?"

"Will you stay here, with me tonight?"

"I wouldn't be anyplace else baby." He laid his watch on the nighttable and flipped the light off.

Randi snuggled against him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Go to sleep baby." He kissed the top of her head.

"Don't let me go." she let out a ragged breath, "Please, don't let me go."

"I wont." he slid down further, "Now go to sleep."

THE NEXT MORNING

"Randi up?" Annie looked up as Hamp walked into the dining room.

"She's in the shower." he sat down and poured a glass of juice, "Mornin boys."

"Hampton, how did she sleep?"

"She woke up screaming a couple of times, cried herself to sleep." he sipped the juice, "gonna take her a while to get over this Annie."

"I know." Annie tossed her napkin onto the table, "that bastard."

Adam Bricker slumped down in his chair and downed the rest of the coffee in his cup. He was still a little pissed that Randi was discovered. He also knew Hampton Stratton was a man of his word, and he would kill him for certain if he stepped foot on his land again.

"Sunny" He shouted, "Get your ass in here."

"Yes Adam"

"Come here." He smiled at her, "Suck my cock."

Sunny knew he'd beat her if she didn't, so she got down on her knees in front of him.

"Ahhh.. feels good." he tossed his head back.

Sunny heard a snort, and then an odd gurgling sound, and Adam's body went limp.

"Adam." She shook him, "Adam.." she felt his neck, no pulse. "Oh my.." her hands flew to her mouth, "He's fucking dead."

Sunny grabbed the truck keys and ran.

"Well" Hampton stood up and hugged Randi, "How are you feeling?"

"Ok."

"Well, we need your help stringing lights." Neal whispered into her ear, "Paul's clumsy, and he will fall off the ladder."

"Oh fuck you" Paul threw a bagel at him and Randi started laughing.

"If you don't feel up to it.." Annie took her hand.

"No, its ok." Randi looked around the table, "I need normal, I.." her lip started trembling, "I need you guys."

Annie stood up and hugged her, "Well, lets start testing lights."

Randi handed out cups of hot buttered rum and sat the tray on the table.

"Tree's beautiful." Hamp sipped the hot beverage and smiled. "you guys did a good job on the decorations."

"Yes they did." Annie smiled, "and Matthew Hampton Stratton," she wagged her finger at him, "if I see you shake the first package."

"Hey," Matt held his hands up in a sign of surrender, "I am not the only one who shakes presents."

Hamp laughed, "What would you like for Christmas Randi."

She looked around the room and smiled, "I think I already have all I could ever want or ask for."

"What's that honey?" Annie sat her cup on the table.

"A family." She sniffed, "an honest to god family, that cares for one another."

Hamp stood up and hugged her, "We love you too baby."

LATER THAT NIGHT

"You still up?" Hampton was about to cut the tree lights off, when he noticed Randi sitting on the couch.

"Yeah." she pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"Why don't you go on up to bed."

"I will." she smiled, "I just want to sit here for a while"

Hampton sat beside her on the couch.

"I guess we need to get back to 'normal' life." Randi looked over at him.

"We can take all the time you need."

"No, I think I need to go back to a normal routine"

He rubbed her back, "You sure?"

She nodded. "I.. I need you Hamp."

Hampton pulled her onto his lap, pulling the blanket around her.

"Randi, you just went through a pretty horrible thing."

"I know, but, you know what they say about getting back on the horse."

He pulled her to him, gently kissing her.

"Well, if you think you are ready... we can go ahead with the milking first thing tomorrow?"

She shook her head no, "Tonight."

She pulled the blanket down and took his hands, placing them over her breasts. They were full and firm. Hamp could feel his cock stirring.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and started un buttoning her pajama top. Hamp gently ran his hand over the bruise on her left breast.

Randi leaned over and offered Hamp her dripping nipple, which he gladly sucked. Milk was running out of her other breast, down her front. Hamp licked the milk from her and carried her over in front of the fireplace, barely burning. He tossed another log into it and started to nurse from Randi's breast once again.

"You ok?" he rubbed her cheek and she nodded.

"I need this.. so bad."

He smiled, "Me too."

Hamp sucked her breasts, taking his time, enjoying the taste of her. He eased her legs apart, slipping his hand between them and finding her ripe bud. He hesitated for a second before slipping his fingers inside her. She sucked her breath in.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No." She shook her head, "That feels so good Hamp."

"Can I fuck you please?" He panted and she nodded. He eased into her, fucking her slow, not wanting to hurt her. He remembered what Connie had said about tearing and brusing, and Hampton was by no means a small man.. he didn't want to make it worse.

"How's that feel baby?"

"Good." she moaned, "So good."

Hamp started thrusting a little faster, watching her tits bounce up and down in the firelight, "You want me to milk you tomorrow?" he loved watching those tits of hers.

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." she panted, "God Hamp, don't stop."

"God I love fuckin you Randi." he grunted, planting his palms on her stomach, "lets make a baby."

"Ok." She smiled.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

Hamp had as quiet an orgasm as possible, not to wake the entire household. He wiped the dripping milk from Randi, and after drinking from her succulent tits once more, they cuddled on the couch and watched the fire die out.

"We can take it slow, you know, when you are milked."

She laid her head on his shoulder and nodded, "I am ok."

"You want to talk about it?"

"How can a man get so turned on by hurting a woman like that?"

"I don't know."

"It wasn't like it is with you, or the boys, he didn't want me to enjoy it at all."

"I didn't realize what a sick bastard he was." Hamp shook his head, "I never should have let him.."

"Its not your fault."

"Maybe, if I hadn't let him come into the breeding room, let him watch you milked, he wouldn't have.."

"Yes, he would have." Randi sat up, "Hamp, Sunny didn't go home. She went to work for Adam."


	8. Chapter 8

"Morning sweetheart." Hampton kissed Annie's cheek, "we need to hurry up with breakfast. Randi needs to be milked."

"Hampton, she's not ready."

"She told me last night she was."

The boys looked up at their dad and then at their mother.

"Could I speak with you privately?" Annie walked into the library and closed the door. She folded her arms over her chest and cocked an eye brow at her husband, "She told you last night?"

"Annie, I went to check the fire, and Randi was still up." He wagged his finger at her, "you are the one who told me.."

"Yes Hampton, I did.. but the boys don't know that, and she just went through a terrible ordeal. What the hell is wrong with you."

"She wanted it Annie, or I wouldn't have, "He picked his hat up and started walking to the door, "You know that. Many things I am, but I am not that kind of an animal."

Randi heard a knock on the door and went to answer. She tossed her head back and let out a strained laugh when she saw Sunny standing on the other side.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Who's at the door." Mike yelled down the hall.

"Nobody." Randi stepped out onto the porch and closed the door. She folded her arms over her chest, "Well."

"Randi, I.. I need your help."

"My help. Your serious."

"I.. Adam's dead."

"What" Randi grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the window. "What did you do?'

"I didn't do anything but give him a damn blow job." Sunny sighed, "I have been sleeping at his house, and well, the cops came by, apparently he didn't show up for some auction or some shit and the woman he's screwing got concerned, so anyway, they came by, and Randi I am scared."

"You give me ONE good reason why I should help you."

"I.. we were best friends."

Randi shook her head, "Best friends don't talk about people behind their back like you did. Sunny, its not my fault that Mrs Stratton chose me to live here with them."

"I know that." She sighed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand, "Will you help me please?"

"You wouldn't help me if I was in your position." she opened the door, "come on."

Randi stuck her head in the living room door, "Hey Paul, do you know where your mom and dad are?"

"Library I think."

"Thanks."

"Damn." Sunny grabbed Randi's arm as the girls walked down the hallway, "Are those.."

"The Stratton's boys, yes." Randi tapped on the door to the library, "and they are all good."

"Come in."

Randi opened the door and Annie smiled at her, "Well, we were just talking about you.." Annie's face fell when she saw Sunny, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Its ok." Randi held her hand up, "I need to talk to you guys."

"About what honey." Hamp laid his cigar in the ashtray.

"Sunny needs our help."

"Really." Hamp sat up and twined his fingers together, resting his hands on the desk, "and why should we help her after.."

"Because, we are human beings, that's why." Randi shot him a look, "Adam is dead, and the police are asking questions."

"What?" Annie looked from Randi to Hampton, "how?"

"I was.." Sunny shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "I was giving him a blow job and he just died."

"Must have been one hell of a blow job." Hampton snickered.

"Hamp." Annie shook her head, "Sunny, I still don't understand.."

"Can you just please, tell the police, that I was here."

"After you lied to us, you come here and ask me to get your ass out of a crack."

"Sunny, wait outside please." Randi ushered her to the door.

Randi shut the door and walked toward Hamp's desk, "Please, help her."

"Randi, its because of her that you were kidnapped, and..."

"I know that." Randi leaned against the desk, "I also know and believe that kindness comes back to you in some form, and if I were in her shoes, I would want someone to help me."

Hamp stood up and slipped his arms around her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." she looked over at Annie, "Do we have something suitable she can wear, clean her up a little."

"I am sure we do." She crooked her arm through Randi's. Hampton went to the door and told Sunny to come back inside.

"I am doing this for one reason, and just so you know, if it were not for Randi, you would be finding yourself in one hell of a jamb right now."

"Thank you Mr Stratton, I don't know how..."

"Yeah." Hamp kissed the side of Randi's head and walked out of the library.

"Come on." Annie took her arm, "lets go see what we have that will fit you."

Hamp and the boys were sitting on the front porch when a police cruiser pulled up and a burly officer climbed out.

"Hamp Stratton." He shut the door and scratched his ass, "how the hell have you been?"

"Just fine Dub." Hamp stood up and walked to the steps, "How bout yourself?"

"Other than a little vertigo, I am fine." He hiked his leg up on one of the steps. "Listen, reason I came by." He pulled the toothpick from his mouth, "Adam Bricker was found dead this morning."

"Really." Hamp shook his head, "Sorry to hear that."

"Do you know a girl named..." Dub flipped thru the notepad in his hand, "Sunny?"

"Sure do, she's one of my girls."

As if on cue, Annie and the girls stepped out onto the porch.

"Well, Dub, its been a while." Annie shook his hand, "How is Ruthanne?"

"Fine, she's just fine." Dub eyed the busty woman standing behind her. Now she was hot. He stared at her tits and tried to ignore his growing erection. He cleared his throat. "I will be sure and tell her you said hello."

"Do that." She slid her arm around Randi, "Have you met Miranda?"

"No, I haven't."

"Randi, this is Dub, he's the chief of police."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too sugar."

"Matthew, why don't you take the girls inside." Annie smiled, "And fix us some drinks."

"Seems that Adam was seein a little gal over in Clarksville. He was suppose to show up for an auction and never did, so she went to see what was up, and found him slumped down in his chair, dead. She said that this Sunny had been hanging around and.."

"Dub, all my girls have a stamp," he tapped the back of his shoulder, "right here, its permanent ink. I don't use branding irons or tattoos because I don't like it." he pointed toward the house, "She has the same stamp all the rest of my girls have."

"So, you are saying she was here?"

"Yes, she was right here."

"You give me your word."

"As a gentleman, yes, I give you my word."

"I trust you Hampton, and if you say she was here, well, I have no reason to doubt you." Dub knew Hamp Stratton was well respected. He also knew he wasn't one to lie. "Thank you folks."

Annie and Hamp walked inside and Randi stood up, "Is he gone?"

"Yeah, he's gone."

"Thank you.." Sunny walked over to him, "I cant..."

Hamp held his hand up, "You need to be thanking Randi, she's the only reason I did what I just did." He scowled at her, "if it was up to me, you would be in the back of that cruiser going to jail right now for what Randi went through." Hamp walked to the door. "I trust we wont see you again."

Sunny nodded and walked out the front door.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Hamp closed the log book and leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms over his head. Randi had been quite an investment for them. With the price of human milk going up, not to mention the fact that it was in high demand, the next year seemed very promising.

"Hey." He sat up when he saw Randi pass by the door.

"I thought you had gone to bed already."

"No," he tapped the log book, "just crunching numbers." He smiled, "come on in here, and close the door."

Hamp stood up and poured both of them a drink, sitting down in a chair by the fireplace, "Quite a day you had."

"Yeah." she smiled, "I am sorry that I didn't produce.."

"Don't worry about that." he sat his glass down, pulling her down onto his legs, "you will pick back up."

Randi ran her hands through his hair, "Did you mean what you said, you know, when you told me you wanted me to have a baby?"

"Yeah." he sipped his drink, "two things that I love on a woman." he smiled, "enormous tits, not fake ones, real ones, and a round pregnant belly, nothing sexier in the world."

"Annie told me she had to have a hysterectomy."

"That damn near split us up." He sighed, "but, we got through it."

"You guys are awesome."

"So are you baby."

He unzipped her jacket and kissed her cleavage, "You are leaking."

"I know."

"I want you." he whispered, lust in his eyes.

"I.. I want you too Hampton."

"Lean back."

Randi laid back onto the coffee table and he peeled her now soaking wet shirt and bra off.

"I still cannot get over how big your tits are." he started pulling her nipples, "look at that." he kept massaging her tits, squirting milk into his mouth, "you are gorgeous baby."

Miranda stood up and removed her clothing, and then slid Hamps pants down. She pulled his cock into her mouth and he leaned his head back and sighed. She sucked him for a while, before coating her tits with breastmilk and curling them around his cock.

"Damn." He half laughed, half grunted. "Nobody has ever done that to me before."

"Do you like it?"

"Shit yeah." He pumped his cock up between her tits. "where the hell did you learn that?"

Miranda climbed on top of him, easing him into her, "One of the girls told me about it."

"Smart girl." he grabbed her hips. "go slow baby."

Miranda rode him slow, her clit bumping his pubic hairs with every thrust.

"Hamp I cant.. I am gonna cum."

She tossed her head back and rode him hard.

He looked up at the clock and downed his drink, "We should get to bed." he stood up and sat her on the floor, "Its almost two a.m."

THE NEXT MORNING

Randi woke up and glanced at the clock. It was almost nine. She got up and took a quick shower and dressed. She felt strange, almost light headed.

"I am just tired." She said to herself as she slipped her boots on.

"Mornin." Paul sat his breakfast dishes in the sink. "you ok Randi?"

"Yeah." She felt faint and grabbed the counter for support.

"Hey, whoa." He reached out to steady her, "you sure you are ok?"

"Yes, I am fine," She nodded, "I just didn't sleep too good last night."

He gave her a look.

"Paul, I am fine."

She walked into the dining room to join the others. She poured some juice and looked over, just as Neal was coating his sunny side up eggs with the runny yolks with ketchup and hot sauce. Randi felt her stomach jump, and bolted from the table.

"What the.." Hamp tossed his napkin onto the table and went down the hall, with Annie close behind.

"Randi" He eased the bathroom door open to find her on the floor hugging the toilet. She felt another wave of nausea and leaned over the bowl.

"Hamp, get some wet washrags." Annie brushed her hair back, "sweetheart, its ok."

"God I feel like shit." Randi took the rag Hamp handed her and wiped her mouth.

"Come on." Annie helped her stand up, "lets go upstairs."

Annie led the young girl up the stairs, knowing exactly what was up. She handed her a small white cup and told her to pee in it.

"I will be right back."

Annie stuck the tester stick into the cup and waited a few seconds. When she pulled the tester out, it was bright pink. She heard Randi in the bathroom once again and smiled.

"God, what is wrong with me."

Annie smiled and hugged her, 'You are fine." She took her hand, "Come on, lets go find Hampton."

Annie walked into Hamp's office and shut the door. "Hampton." She was grinning from ear to ear. "we have news."

He slid his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Annie laid the tester on his desk, "We are having a baby." She clapped her hands and squealed, "Miranda's pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

Miranda looked up at Annie, her mouth gaped open.

"Annie, are you sure?"

"I am going to call Connie, and make an appointment for her."

Annie walked out of the room. Hamp stood up and went over to where Miranda was seated, and got on his knees in front of her. He untied her bathrobe and slid her shirt up, exposing her stomach. He laid his big work worn hands on her belly and smiled.

"Hey there little baby, this is your dad."

Miranda felt tears in her eyes. Hamp looked up at her, wiping a tear rolling down her cheek with his thumb.

"I.. I cant believe this." He kissed her stomach, lovingly running his hands all over her abdomen.

"Ok, you have an appointment with Connie at ten, so we need to get ready."

Miranda started to sob. Annie gave Hamp a concerned look and put her arm around her.

"Honey, what is it."

"What.." she looked from Annie to Hamp. "What if this child isn't yours."

"Oh Randi, don't be silly…"

"Annie, Adam had sex with me."

Annie felt her blood run cold. Hamp didn't miss a beat, pulling Randi to her feet and kissing her. He put his hand on her tummy and smiled that sexy, baby I want to fuck you, smile of his. "This kid is a Stratton." He kissed her again, "Now, go on up and get ready."

"Hamp, what if she's right." Annie looked at him, fear filling her eyes, "What if that is Adam's child."

Hamp hugged her, "Go on up and get ready."

Miranda sat on the exam table and waited for Connie to come in the room. Hamp stood beside her, and Annie was sitting on a chair in the corner. There was a light tap on the door and Connie walked in.

"Well," She smiled, "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Connie, will you, can you tell how, when this baby was conceived?" Miranda gave her a pleading look.

"Yes, we can." She laid Miranda back and turned on the ultrasound machine. She squirted some kind of gel on her belly and moved the wand around.

"There, you hear that." Connie smiled at her, "That is your baby's heart beating."

Miranda reached for Hamp's hand. "How big is it?"

"Well, it looks like you are almost into your third month."

Annie let her breath out slow and Hamp let out a whoop.

"Can we tell what it is?"

Connie pointed to the monitor, "Looks like a little girl to me."

Hamp kissed her and hugged Annie.

"If you two don't mind stepping outside, I need to talk with Miranda." Connie closed the door and turned to the young girl.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No." She shook her head, "I just wanted you to be aware of some changes you need to expect." Connie sat on the edge of the exam table. "for one, you are going to be so horny you cant stand it. I remember when I was expecting my son, I was going home one afternoon, and the car was bouncing, the material of my bra was rubbing against my nipples, and it felt so good I had an orgasm right there in the middle of five pm traffic."

"You, had a child?"

Connie nodded, "I am bisexual Randi." She smiled, "and I am still married."

"Oh, I thought..."

"I do love having sex with women, and my husband and I are swingers."

"Oh." Miranda nodded.

Connie wrote something on a pad and handed it to her, "I will see you in three weeks. I will write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins, and... are you all right?"

"I.. I just cant believe this." Randi sat there, holding the slip of paper. "Im gonna have a baby."

Connie smiled, "Its wonderful. Sexiest I ever felt was when I was pregnant."

"Connie, if I have sex.. will it.."

"It wont hurt the baby at all, now, different positions, might cause blood vessels to burst, and you may see some spotting but don't be scared, that is perfectly normal." Connie reached for the door, "Unless you are having un bearable cramps, and you see a lot of blood that wont stop." she smiled, "See you in three weeks."

Hamp held her hand on the way home. "Well, I guess we need to tell the boys."

Randi nodded.

Hamp helped her from the truck and bounded up the porch steps.

"You think he may be just a tad bit excited?" Annie laughed and slid her arm around Randi, "I just want you to know, that man and those boys are gonna spoil you rotten." Annie hugged her close, "and so am I."

Paul hugged Randi and walked over to his father after the boys had been given the news that a baby sister was on the way.

"Dad, how do we know that is not Brickers kid."

"She's too far along."

"Oh.. so it could be mine, or Matts, or.. "

"She will be raised in the house, a Stratton." The look on Hamps face told Paul he'd better keep quiet.

THAT NIGHT

"All ready for bed?" Annie stepped into Randi's room carrying an armload of towels.

"Yeah."

"Well, we will go into town," Annie shut the bathroom light off, "Get you some maternity clothes and other things you will need."

Annie studied her face, and sensed something was wrong.

"Randi, what is it?"

"How do we know this is Hampton's child?"

"Well..."

"I have been with all of them Annie, Matthew, Jake, Michael.."

"Hamp will raise her as his Randi."

She nodded and folded the blankets back. Annie sat down on the bed and reached under her tank top, weighing her breast.

"You know, your breasts will get much bigger."

"That is what Connie said too."

Annie slid her shirt up and latched on to one of her nipples. "Your milk tastes different."

"How"

"Its sweeter, creamier." Annie slid up onto the bed. Randi knew what she wanted and slid her tank top off, dangling her tits over Annie.

Annie sighed and started to suck the warm liquid from Randi's tits. Hamp was walking by the door and stopped when he saw Randi's huge orbs dangling over Annie, and his wife hungrily sucking.

He stepped into the room and quietly shut the door. He removed his bathrobe and slid out of his underwear. He laid on the bed beside his wife and took Randi's other breast into his mouth.

"You are gonna be one sexy mama." Hamp smiled, laying her onto her back. Annie started rubbing her clit while Hampton pawed his cock. "I wonder how big her tits will get Annie."

"I don't know Hamp." Annie ran her hand over Randi's nipple, "I hope they get a lot bigger."

Randi started to pump her hips up into Annie's hand. Annie lowered her head and pulled the swollen clit into her mouth. Hampton straddled her chest, shoving his cock between her tits.

"You ok baby?" He looked down at her and she nodded. "you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes."

Annie and Hamp switched places and he slid his cock into her. This man had some kind of self control, and he fucked her long and slow, giving her several orgasms before spewing his hot cum into her.

The three of them wrapped in each others arms, fell asleep.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Annie slid her jacket on and grabbed her keys. She smiled at Randi, who was coming down the stairs.

"Where are you two headed?" Hamp reached a hand out to help Randi down the remainder of the steps.

"Randi has an appointment with Connie."

"Oh." Hamp kissed her. "What time?"

"Now" Annie took Randi's hand, "We are going to be late."

Connie measured Randi's abdomen and listened to the baby's heart beat.

"Everything looks fine." She smiled at Annie, "about three months to go."

"I cant wait." Randi slid up on the table.

"You sleeping ok?"

Randi nodded, and Connie sat beside her on the exam table, and rubbed her thigh. She slid her hand over Randi's hairy mound, and over her wet slit, "what about sex, how's that?"

"Ummm," Randi nodded, "fine."

Connie leaned in and pulled Randi's breast into her mouth, still fingering her pussy, "Milk still coming in?"

"Yeah." The attention that Connie was giving her was starting to feel really good.

"I will be right back."

Randi looked out the window, and in a few seconds, the door opened and Connie returned, holding a box. She opened the box and pulled out what looked to Randi like a vibrator. She told Randi to ease her legs open and inserted the small tube into her pussy. She hit a button on the side, and the tube started going in and out of her, like she was being fucked by a man's cock. There was a small "finger" on the top that hit her clit every time the plastic tube went in and out of her. Connie sat back down on the bed and lifted Randi's breast.

"What is that?" Annie said, looking at Randi who seemed to be entering a state of nirvana.

"Oh, I just got those in," Connie sucked Randi's ripe nipple, "God her milk is so damn good."

Annie started to suck the other one, "Yes it is, and it seems like ever since she got pregnant, it tastes better."

"I will give you one of those bullet cocks when you guys start to leave." Connie rolled her eyes, "Annie, I just cant get enough of this stuff."

"Me either, "Annie pulled on Randi's nipple, "Some nights this is all Hamp and I do, you know, after dinner, the boys go to bed, and Hamp and I will lay in her lap and nurse all night."

"Oh." Randi bucked her hips. "Oh god.."

"Cum sweetie." Connie rubbed her belly, "the baby likes it."

"That baby is constantly on the move." Annie kept rolling Randi's nipple between her fingers, giving it a suck. "Hamp loves to feel her kick, and when she hears him talking, she gets so still."

"Oh, Annie that is so sweet."

Randi grabbed the table and cried out, having the best orgasm she could remember.

"How was that?" Connie took the bullet cock out of her and wiped the milk that was running down her front.

"Awesome."

"Are you guys still milking her?"

"Yes, why."

"I would milk her more often." Connie helped Randi to sit up, "sometimes, not often, women go through a dry period after the baby is born."

"Connie, she is constantly lactating."

"I know." Connie smiled at her, "We just want to be safe."

She picked up her clipboard and walked to the door, "You call me if you need anything, and Annie, I will make sure Linda gives you one of these." She smiled.

"Where are we going?" It was about six a.m. and Randi was climbing into Hamptons truck.

"Going to Clarksville to see a buddy of mine." Hamp turned onto the highway. "he's been farming now for about three years, four maybe."

Randi laid her hand on her tummy and Hamp looked over, concern filling his face. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Randi nodded, "guess its the movement of the truck." She laughed, "she's kickin the shit out of me."

Hamp rubbed her belly, "Allright, you settle down in there."

They pulled up in front of a very large building. Randi could hear women crying and the grunts of climaxing men. Hamp held the door for her and they walked down a long hallway. Hamp tapped on an open door and the man behind the desk looked up.

"Hamp" He stood up and walked over to them, "how the hell are ya?"

"Doin fine Jack."

"And who is this." he eyed Miranda lustfully.

"This is Miranda, she's Annie's." he slid his arm around her, "my best girl."

"Really." Jack smiled, "Annie knock her up?"

Hamp gave him a look and the trio walked out of a back door. Miranda glanced to her left and saw four women shackled to some sort of bars. It looked like a mini monkey bar you would see on a playground. One gave her a pleading look when they walked by. All of a sudden, she heard a girl cry out, and the sound of metal milk tubes clacking together.

"How's production?" Hamp lit a cigar, leaning against the wall.

"Not so good." Jack scratched his head.

Hamp took a drag from his cigar and looked into one of the rooms. There was a young girl whos breasts were bound so tight they were turning purple. There were two young men in the room, one forcing his cock into her mouth, the other was ramming into her ass. Tears were coursing down her cheeks.

Randi looked away. She started to have horrible flashbacks of the night she'd spent at Adams farm.

"Can I give you a piece of advice?" Hamp snuffed his cigar out.

"Yeah, that is why I asked you to come over here, you have the best farm in the county."

"And there is a good reason. I treat my girls like humans, because they are. I don't tie them up and treat them like animals." Hamp nodded toward three girls that were tied up by their hands. "how would you like it if someone tied you up like that.. bound your nuts up and stuck a damn suction hose to your cock? You treat these girls better, with a loving hand, you will see a difference."

Hamp and Randi walked back to the truck. Randi was trying hard to hide her tears.

"I shouldn't have brought you here."

"Why.." she shook her head, "why do men get so much pleasure out of..."

"I don't know baby, but I can assure you, you will never be treated like that." he smiled, "we might fuck the hell out of you, suck those tits dry, but you will never be treated that way... none of you girls will."

Hamp pulled up in front of the house and cussed.

"Who is that." Randi climbed out of the truck and walked up the porch steps.

"You'll see."

Hamp opened the door and hung his hat on the hat rack.

"Hampton." the older woman seated with Annie in the living room stood up.

"How are you Norma?"

"And.. who is this?" she smiled at Randi, "Annie you didn't tell me one of my grandsons was.. "

"This is Randi." Hamp winked at Annie, "She's Annie's Hucow."

"Annie's what?"

Randi was starting to feel uncomfortable. She looked from Hamp to Annie, wiping her hands on her pants.

"Paul." Annie called to her son when she saw him walk into the kitchen, "Miranda needs to be milked, will you take her upstairs please?"

Paul walked into the room and hugged Norma, "Hello grandmother." he took Randi by the hand and they walked upstairs.

Norma sat down and gave her daughter a stern look, "You have some explaining to do."


	10. Chapter 10

"Why don't I fix us some drinks." Hamp walked over to the bar, "Annie, the usual?" she nodded. "Norma…"

"I don't care for a drink Hampton, but I would like an explanation." She looked at her daughter. "please tell me exactly what Hampton means by your hucow."

"I don't mind telling you Norma." Hamp handed his wife a glass. "this is a dairy farm, a human dairy farm.. we have about sixty girls that produce milk that we sell."

"Sell to whom."

"Hospitals, homeless shelters, whoever needs it."

"And.. you are making money?'

"Look around." Hamp gestured with his hands, "We live in a twelve bedroom mansion on 170 acres" he sipped his drink, "you tell me."

"That still doesn't explain who that pregnant young girl is.."

Annie sipped her drink. She hated her mother, always had. When Annie met Hampton, her mother told her that he would never amount to anything, and she was making a mistake marrying him. When Annie became pregnant with their oldest son, and then the others followed, her mother made a remark about her being a personal baby maker for her husband.

"Randi is Annie's cow."

"Oh Hampton, do not refer to that girl as a cow."

"Well, she is a hu cow.. a human cow that produces milk, "He downed the rest of his drink, "quite a lot of it and its delicious."

"Do you mean to tell me that.. you … suckle from her."

"Yes, we all do."

She gave her daughter a horrified look. "I suppose the next thing you will tell me is the child she is carrying is yours?"

"Yes, a girl, and we cant wait for her to get here."

Paul closed the door and turned just as Randi was removing her bra. He felt his heart beat quicken, and busied himself preparing the machine. Randi slid up onto the table and waited for him to hook her up.

"You want to lie down or..."

"Its more comfortable when I sit up."

He nodded and hooked her up to the machine. He sat down on a stood beside her, noticing that she was wearing no panties underneath her skirt. He could smell her womanhood and it turned him on. Randi was sexy and gorgeous, and practically oozed sex from every pore.

Paul reached up and ran his hand over her belly. The baby was his, he just knew it.

"You ok" He said softly and she nodded. "the tubes aren't too tight?"

She took a deep breath and shook her head no. She wanted him to pleasure her, but how the hell to tell him.

As if he'd read her mind, Paul slipped his hand up her thigh and into her pussy. Randi slid down a little, parting her legs, enjoying the feel of his fingers going in and out of her, and his thumb gently massaging her clit. The only noise in the room was the hum of the machine, and the plop of a milk jug when it filled.

"That.. that feels really good." Randi purred.

Paul kissed her belly and stood up, "Randi.. I.. I need to tell you something."

"What?" she looked up at him.

"I.. I am in love with you."

"Paul.. don't.. "

He was about to unzip his pants and had bent to kiss her when the door opened and Hamp walked in.

"Everything going ok in here?" He smiled at Randi, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, fine." She smiled, trying to wrap her mind around what Paul had just told her.

"You don't want to fuck her son?"

"N.. no.. I..." he sat back down on the stool, "I don't want to hurt her."

"You wont hurt her." Hamp grinned at Randi, "baby will just feel like she's being rocked to sleep." Hamp undid his pants and slid his cock into Randi, "best sex your mom and I had was when she was pregnant."

Randi moaned and Paul quickly exited the room.

"Annie, I just simply cannot believe what I am hearing." Norma looked at her daughter. "breeding women.. selling milk.."

"Hamp and I make a good living doing this, and we treat the girls like.. "

"Oh.. I can see, I can see exactly how you treat them." Norma clucked her tongue, "so are you ok with the fact that your husband fathered the child that woman is carrying?"

"Yes mother, I am, very ok with it." Annie smoothed her skirt, "I love Randi, so does Hampton and so do the boys."

"Annie, I didn't raise you..."

"Oh no you don't." Annie shook her finger at her mother, "don't you dare give me that First Baptist Bertha Better than you bullshit mother." Annie stood up, and over twenty years of pent up anger started coming out. "you were sleeping with the pastor of the church, AND his wife. and you have the nerve to come into my home and judge ME for my lifestyle?" Annie snorted. "and lets not forget the abortion you had." Annie shook her head, "I had to take care of three younger siblings while you had your affairs. I would like to know just exactly what you told daddy when you got rid of that child mother." Annie's eyes challenged her.

"Don't you dare take a disrespectful tone with..."

"Same shit different day. Yet you speak to people however you choose."

"Just tell me that my father's money didn't.. "

"It was MY money.. granddaddy gave me that for my future.." Annie folded her arms over her chest, "so tell me mother.. Chad, Linda, Brett, Stacie.. what have they done with their lives? Are they successful? Last I heard Chad was in prison for.. "

"Oh Annie stop it.. " Norma put her hands over her ears, "You are just like your father."

"Maybe I am." Annie tuned toward the window.

"You need to remember one thing, you would be NOTHING without me.. you would.."

"Ok that is enough." Hampton walked into the living room, putting his arm around Annie, "don't speak to my wife that way."

"Your wife.. tell me Hampton.. when was the last time you..."

"Norma, you will not stand in my house and disrespect anyone in my family, not my wife, my sons, or Randi. Now shut your mouth or get out."

The boys had heard their mother and grandmother's elevated voices and were lined up on the stairs listening. Matthew's jaw tightened. He had always despised his grandmother. She treated their mother like dirt.

"Well, I thought I could count on my family, but I guess I was wrong."

"Some things never change." Annie shook her head, "now I guess the guilt trip is coming."

"I.. I found out a couple of years ago that I have cancer." Norma sat down and sighed, "and.. there is nothing more that can be done for me." she looked at her daughter. "your brothers and sisters have pretty much written me out of their lives, and I thought that if I came here that..."

"That what mother" Annie wiped her eyes, "that you could bully me into giving you your way like always?"

Randi had come down the stairs and heard part of the conversation. She laid her hand on Michaels shoulder, and he put his finger to his lips.

"Annie, I don't want to die alone."

Annie looked at Hampton and walked out the front door. Randi walked past the boys and grabbed her jacket, following Annie outside.

"Hey" Randi sat down on the rock beside Annie.

"You shouldn't be out here." Annie wiped her eyes. "its too cold."

"I'm ok."

"What would you do?"

"Annie, if it was my mother.."

"You don't know what.."

"Did I ever tell you that my mother murdered my father?"

Annie looked over at her and shook her head no."

"Yeah, she did, because he was molesting me." Randi brushed her leg. "it started about the time I started to develop. Daddy would sit at the dinner table and stare at me. The first night, he told me that I was his special girl, and that all little girls loved their daddies.. well.. I didn't know any better, I thought that all girls had sex with their fathers."

"Randi."

"Annie, I was a d cup by the time I was twelve. Daddy would have poker games and make me fuck his buddies and give them blow jobs. When I was fourteen, mama took me to the doctor and I was expecting a baby."

Annie put her hand over her mouth. "They took it, and we went home. That night, Daddy came into my room and mama heard him, she shot him in the back of the head with a pistol, took me and we left."

"So.. nobody knows that.."

"Just you." Randi smiled, "I never told anyone about that, and, when the boys took me that night, I had just come from mama's funeral."

"Randi, you should have told me.."

"No. That is in the past." Randi took Annie's hand, "Coming here is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I am glad you feel that way."

Annie studied her face "So why do I feel like there is something else?"

"I don't want to dump on you, when you have all this you are dealing with, with your mom."

"Talk to me.."

"Its just something Paul said."

"What, that he is in love with you?"

"He told you?"

"He didn't have to. I know my boys, and I have seen the way he looks at you."

"Annie, I didn't mean..."

"Oh, its allright." She smiled, "We cant help who we fall in love with." She slipped her arm though Randi's and they stood up, "How do you feel about him?"

Randi shrugged. "I don't know. They are all awesome." She remembered who she was talking to. "I mean.. they .. "

Annie laughed, "Its ok. I get what you mean, I have been with their father for a long time."

"What are you going to do about Norma?"

The two reached the porch and sat down on the swing, "I don't know honey."

"I can tell you what I would do."

Annie looked over at her, rubbing her cheek.

"I would try to make her last days on this earth as joyful and peaceful as I could."

"You have a kind heart."

Annie stood up and started to the door, "Why don't you, give Paul a little more attention." Annie put her hand on the door knob, "I will talk with Hamp."

"I.. I don't want hard feelings or.."

"You don't worry about that." Annie smiled.

Annie walked into the living room to find her husband and sons having drinks.

"Where is mother?"

"Upstairs."

"Where is Randi mother?"

Annie looked at Paul and smiled, "She's sitting out on the porch." Annie went up two steps and looked at her son, "why don't you go out and sit with her for a while."

Annie walked into the room her mother would be staying in and closed the door,

"We need to lay out some ground rules."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Connie, come on in" Annie closed the door.

"You feeling any better?"

"Some," Annie climbed the stairs, "having Randi here to talk to really helps."

"How is she?"

"She's fine, and horny as hell." Annie laughed, "she almost wore poor Hamp out last night."

Annie opened the bedroom door and smiled at Randi, who was sitting on the bed.

"Well." Connie sat her bag on the dresser, "how are we feeling?"

"Enormous." Randi struggled to sit up, "She's never coming out."

"Well, you know what they say you need to do a lot of to make a baby come don't you?" Connie looked at Annie and winked.

"No." Randi looked from one to the other, "what?"

"Have sex." Connie smiled and slid Randi's nightgown up, "line on your stomach is getting darker," Connie pressed closer to her pelvis, "Yep, head down." she smiled, "wont be long now." Connie stood up, "you have any names picked out?"

"Yeah, a few."

"Well, I need to go and check on mother." Annie looked up at the clock, "the nurse is suppose to be here in like minutes." She pointed her finger at Randi, "you call if you need anything."

Jack climbed out of his truck and walked into the barn. To his shock, the girls walking from the breeding room to the back of the building were dressed. He knocked on the door of Hamp's office.

"Well." Hamp stood up, "Jack.. what brings you by?"

Jack shook hands with him, 'Well, thought I would take you up on your offer, come by and see how you do things."

"Sure."

The two men walked down to the holding room, that looked more like a huge bedroom. There were three 70 inch TV's on the walls, beds, and a small kitchenette in the back.

"This doesn't look like a barn." Jack folded his arms over his chest, "Where are your milking stations?"

Hamp pointed to a room to the left of the makeshift kitchen, "Right back here" He led Jack to the room where a girl was about to be milked. Hamp kissed her and patted her back, "How you doin Sallie?"

"Fine Mr Stratton."

She leaned over the PVC frame and Michael hooked her up to the machine. Jack nudged Hamp.

"Where are the arm shackles and..."

"We don't use those, no ball gags, no collars, these are humans not animals." Hamp grinned, "Good job Sally, keep that milk coming."

Michael started to rub her clit and she started to moan. Jack felt his cock stirring, and tried hard to get his mind on something else.

"Uh.. I uh was gonna ask you.. where did you get those machines?"

"I had them special made." Hamp walked him over to the machine that Jake was cleaning. Hamp praised the girl named Tiffany, for giving him sixty gallons. "This is not a goat or cow milking machine, like most of the farmers use." Hamp held the tube up, "this is designed to feel more like a human's mouth, and it feels a lot better for the girls."

"How much did you give for it, if you don't mind me asking."

"$250"

Jack snorted, 'Two hundred and fifty dollars.. where.."

"No.. two hundred fifty thousand.."

Jack let out a whistle. "Damn, and you have how many"

"Six."

"Shit."

"They pay for themselves Jack." Hamp pointed. "Just from Tiffany.. I made almost thirty grand.. "

"Well, yeah."

"Tell you what, bring your guys over here, me and the boys will show them how we do things around here, and if after a month, of trying it my way, you don't see a big difference in your bank account.. I will give you three of my machines."

"You got a deal.'

Randi steadied herself on the dresser and opened the bedroom door. She saw Jake coming up the stairs and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where is your mother?"

"I think she is in grandmother's room." Jake took her hand, "You ok?"

"No.. I.. " she grabbed her belly, "Shit."

"OH damn, you are in labor.. come on, let me help you get into bed."

Paul walked up behind him, "Whats going on?"

"Go get mother." Jake helped Randi into bed. In seconds, Annie was bolting through the door.

"Jake, go get your father." She pointed to Paul, "you stay with her, I am going to grab some clean towels and blankets."

Randi grabbed Paul's hand, and bit her lip.

"Mother, we should take her to the hospital."

Hampton walked into the room and washed his hands in the bathroom sink. He walked back into the room rolling his sleeves up.

"No, we don't." He sat on the bed beside Randi, "I delivered every one of you boys, right here."

"You did?" Randi laid her head on Paul's shoulder.

"Yeah, I sure did." He stood up, "So.. you boys go downstairs, Jake, give Connie a call." He held the door, "We will let you know when she's here."

Matthew stood up when he heard a yelp come from upstairs.

"I wish they'd taken her to the hospital." Paul walked to the bar and poured a drink, "At least then she could get that epidural thing."

"You know Randi, she'd never take drugs like that." Neal propped his feet up on the table, "She wouldn't even take a Tylenol when she had a headache."

"Ok." Hamp rubbed Randi's legs "she's ready to meet her mama."

"I..." Randi sobbed, "I cant do this, I changed my mind.. I.. I don't want to..."

"You cant change your mind. "Hampton laughed, "Besides, you keep this one in there how are we gonna make another one?" He winked at Annie, "Ok next contraction you feel, you push as hard as you can."

"Ok.. but one more.. THAT'S IT."

Randi pushed hard, and collapsed against the pillows. She smiled when she heard her baby girl cry.

"Well now." Hamp wiped her off, "Arent you a beauty, just like your mama."

"Is she ok?" Randi picked her head up.

"She sure is." Hamp laid her in Randi's arms. "Here baby, say Hello to your daughter."

"What's her name going to be?" Annie kissed the top of the baby's head.

"Addison." Randi ran her finger down the baby's cheek, "Addison Rae Stratton."

Annie walked down the stairs holding the newborn baby girl. She walked into the living room and smiled.

"Boys, say hello to your baby sister," Annie handed her to Michael. "Addison Rae."

"Oh, she's so teeny." Michael gently patted her, "Hey there Addie."

"Is Randi ok?" Paul peeked over Michael's shoulder.

"Randi is just fine."

Annie went to answer the door and welcomed Connie inside.

"How is our girl?"

"Exhausted, but she's fine."

"Connie, could I speak with you for a moment." Paul walked into the library.

"What is it?"

"I.. how do I go about getting a DNA test done?"

"On who?"

"The baby."


End file.
